La historia sobre el pasado de Yuki Onna
by Suki90
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN/RE-SUBIDO. Tsurara se encontrará con ciertas mujeres que querrán utilizar su poder de mala forma. Incluso hacen que traicione al Clan Nura.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Nuraryhion No Mago no me pertenece, todos los derechos están reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fanfic por igual no es mío, le pertenece a: Qwaser. Yo sólo la traduzco porque me gustó la historia y siento que vale la pena que la gente que no sabe ingles la lea.

**Aclaración de Suki:** El texto que está completamente en itálicas es un recuerdo, cuando sólo el dialogo lo está son pensamientos.

**N/A:** Esta es una historia acerca de Yuki-Onna, quien de repente se encuentra con inesperados rostros del pasado. Después de reunirse con ellos tiene que tomar una decisión, dejar para siempre al Amo Rikuo o mostrarle algo que hará que él quiera matarla.

* * *

><p>— ¡Amo! ¡Amo! ¿Dónde está? ¡Amo! —gritó Tsurara (Yuki-Onna) mientras corría por la ciudad en busca de Rikuo—. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? –se preguntó muy frustrada mientras veía a su alrededor. Estaba tan concentrada buscando al joven maestro que no se dio cuenta de las tres sombras que estaban a su asecho.<p>

— ¿Es ella? –preguntó uno de ellos.

— Sí, finalmente la encontramos —dijo el otro.

— Nos tomó un poco de tiempo —comentó el tercero.

— Pero valió la pena, el Amo va a recompensarnos —dijo el primero.

— Pero, ¿por qué se ve de esa manera? –preguntó el otro.

— Probablemente intenta ocultarse a sí misma disfrazándose de humano.

— No, me refería a esa figura de niña —comentó el otro.

— ¡Patético! –expresó el tercero, escupiendo al suelo.

— ¡Vamos a despojarla de esa falsa identidad!

— ¡Amo! —Tsurara siguió gritando y corriendo hasta que llegó al final de la calle, en donde se dio cuenta de que estaba en una calle sin salida—. Supongo que debo regresar —dijo en suspiro.

— No será así de fácil —dijo una voz desde las sombras. Tsurara se sorprendió y volteó hacia donde provenía la voz.

— ¡Quién está allí! —gritó. Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue una fuerte carcajada—. ¡Muéstrense! —gritó, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

Pronto, tres mujeres similares salieron de las sombras, la única diferencia entre ellas era el color de cabello. La mujer del centro tenía cabello azul oscuro, la de la izquierda completamente blanco y la de la derecha color negro. Sus ropas eran exactamente igual a las de Yuki-Onna. Tsurara las vió confundida, y pasó un poco de tiempo antes de que una simple palabra pudiera salir de su boca.

— ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó.

— Me disculpo, nosotras somos The Ice Triplets (1). Mi nombre es Icy. Esta señorita a mi izquierda se llama Shire y a mi derecha está Sere —dijo la mujer del centro propiamente. Tsurara las veía con sospecha—. Nosotras sabemos quién eres, Oikawa Tsurara… ¿O debería decir Yuki-Onna? —dijo Icy y las tres dirigieron su mirada hacia ella. Tsurara se asustó y dio un paso hacia atrás. La mujer de cabello blanco notó eso y rió.

— ¡No hay a dónde huir! –gritó Shire amenazante. Tsurara comenzó a analizar la situación aún estando en modo de defensa.

— _Esto no es bueno, no creo que pueda ganarle a las tres; y huir de aquí no es una opción. ¿Qué hago?_ —pensó Tsurara, mientras veía a las mujeres.

— No tienes que estar tan a la defensiva —dijo Icy entre risas—. Si vienes con nosotras sin resistirte no te haremos daño —Tsurara las observó de manera aterrada pero pronto eso dejo de ser.

— ¡No iré con ustedes! –dijo con voz gruesa, regresando a su forma youkai. Las tres mujeres la vieron con una expresión de aburrimiento.

— Entiendo… —dijo Icy y miró al suelo. Después, sin siquiera notarlo, estaba frente a ella. Tsurara estaba más que sorprendida por lo que intentó rápidamente ir hacia atrás, pero Icy fue mucho más rápida. Pateó a Tsurara y esta se estrelló contra la pared. Al instante, Sere y Shire se abalanzaron contra ella y enterraron dos astas de hielo a su alrededor, incrustándola en el muro.

— Este poder, ustedes son… —intentó decir, pero fue interrumpida al comenzar a toser sangre.

— Sí, ellas son mis subordinadas —dijo una voz desde la obscuridad. Tsurara alzó la mirada y vió hacia el frente. En ese instante, una mujer de blanca cabellera, quien tenía puesto un kimono completamente blanco, y ojos rojos salió. Cuando las tres hermanas la vieron se inclinaron inmediatamente frente a ella. Tsurara estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo mover ningún músculo, sólo se quedó ahí viendo a la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no es verdad, Yuki-Onna? O debería llamarte… ¿Tsurara? —preguntó la mujer, mientras veía directamente a Tsurara.

— Isana Easley, la líder del Clan de Hielo y la gobernante del norte –expresó Tsurara quedamente.

— Necesito tu poder Tsurara, regresa a mí…

Tsuara caminó lentamente de regreso a casa. No le importaba que la gente se quedara viendo su blanco traje lleno de sangre, ni sus heridas. Cuando finalmente llegó a la Casa Principal, todos fueron a recibirla.

— Yuki-Onna, ¿dónde has estado? El Amo Rikuo llegó hace horas atrás. Pero, ¡qué te pasó! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kubinashi después de ver a Tsurara.

— Estoy bien —dijo, tratando de ocultar su rostro detrás de su cabello.

— ¡No estás bien! Tus heridas son muy profundas, están justo sobre tu estomago. Déjame ver —pidió Kubinashi, acercando su mano a Tsurara.

— ¡Te dije que estoy bien! —gritó, alejando su mano. Seguido de eso corrió lejos de allí, dejando a Kubinashi mirándola asustado y confundido.

Tsurara corrió directo hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta congelándola. Se sentó en medio del lugar cubriendo su rostro con sus manos desesperadamente.

— _¿Qué debo hacer?_ —gritó internamente, recordando la conversación que tuvo con la líder del Clan de Hielo.

— _Necesito tu poder Tsurara, ven conmigo —pidió Isana mirando a Tsurara. La chica la vio con sorpresa—. Necesito tu poder para matar 100 demonios con una sola piedra —le susurró. Tsurara se puso completamente pálida._

— _Yo…—comenzó Tsurara de mala gana, pero después se puso seria—. Yo ya tengo un Amo, Nura Rikuo. Él se convertirá en el siguiente Supremo Comandante. Lo siento, pero no puedo ir contigo —contestó orgullosamente._

— _Oh, eso es una pena —respondió Isana dándose la vuelta. Después de dar tres pasos pareció que recordó algo lo que hizo que viera a Tsurara por sobre su hombro—. Olvide decirte que, si no venías conmigo, iría a decirle a tu Amo Rikuo sobre tu pasado y sobre tu verdadera forma, señorita-asesina-de-los-1000-demonios —dijo dulcemente, mientras le sonreía a Tsurara. Yuki-Onna estaba completamente estática y no se podía mover—. Estaré esperando tu respuesta, tienes hasta mañana, hasta que venga a verte —después de decir, eso las cuatro desaparecieron. Tsurara arrancó los palos de hielo y cayó al suelo deprimida._

— ¡Tsurara! ¡Tsurara! ¿Estás ahí? —los pensamientos de Tsurara fueron interrumpidos y se volvió a la puerta, aún seguía cerrada.

— _¿Es Kubinashi? —_pensó fastidiada, estaba lista para gritarle que se fuera.

— Soy yo, Rikuo —dijo la voz. Tsurara se sorprendió; sin esperarlo, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

— ¿Q-Qué? –preguntó, tratando de que su voz se escuchara calmada, pero no funcionó muy bien.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Rikuo— Kubinashi dijo que estabas mal herida.

— _Maldito Kubinashi_ —pensó Tsurara molesta—. No, estoy bien. Se equivocó —respondió.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Entonces por qué tu puerta está cerrada? —preguntó—. Sólo la cierras cuando algo anda mal —comentó Rikuo. Tsurara no dijo nada—. ¿Puedes contarme? —rogó.

— ¡Sólo déjame sola! —gritó Tsurara, ya ni siquiera intentando retener sus lágrimas. Por su voz se pudo deducir que estaba llorando, incluso Rikuo pudo oírlo.

— Tsurara, estás… ¿Estás llorando? —preguntó cuidadosamente.

— ¡No! ¡Sólo déjame sola de una vez! —gritó de nuevo y se abrazó a sí misma.

— Ok —dijo—. Pero recuerda Tsurara, no importa qué, puedes decirme lo que sea tanto a mi forma diurna como la nocturna —le dijo Rikuo. Después de haber oído esas palabras, Tsurara hubiera querido correr por la puerta y rogar su perdón, pero no lo hizo. ¿Fue su culpa, o su mente?

Después de que Rikuo se fue, Tsurara cayó al suelo y comenzó a llorar más fuerte. A pesar de que él ya estaba al final del pasillo pudo escucharla llorar, más se tuvo que forzar a sí mismo a seguir adelante.

— ¡Qué! ¿Hablas enserio, Yuki-Onna? —gritó el Supremo Comandante a Tsurara, quien estaba sentada frente a él.

— Sí, Supremo Comandante —dijo Tsurara formalmente, mirándolo con una expresión determinada—. Yo, Yuki-Onna, quien ha servido al Clan Nura por 500 años, dejo al mismo. Y haciendo eso, me alejaré de todos los que estén dentro del Clan —dijo, se sentó de nuevo sobre su lugar.

Por un tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Más después de un largo silencio, el Supremo Comandante suspiró.

— Si eso es lo que realmente quieres… —dijo lentamente y la miró como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Tsurara tragó con fuerza y trató de guardar silencio. Después de un momento, asintió. El Supremo Comandante suspiró nuevamente y después habló—. Muy bien… ¡Yuki-Onna, de ahora en adelante serás separada del Clan Nura! —anunció. Tsurara intentó contener sus lágrimas y afirmó con la cabeza. Seguidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. ¿Te vas tan rápido? —preguntó el Supremo Comandante sorprendido.

— Sí, es la mejor noche para marcharme —respondió Tsurara.

— ¿Qué te parece si les dices adiós a todos? –Tsurara lo pensó un momento, pero después sacudió su cabeza—. ¿Ni siquiera a Rikuo? –para ese momento, Tsurara no podía decir nada. Abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia afuera—. Siempre tendremos un lugar para ti —dijo quedamente el Supremo Comandante. Tsurara únicamente cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida.

Evadió todos los lugares donde pudiera toparse con alguien, especialmente con Rikuo. Cuando finalmente llegó a la salida suspiró aliviada.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó una voz profunda. Tsurara brincó sorprendida y se giró para ver tras ella. Y así, Rikuo salió de las sombras, pero no fue el joven de ojos cafés, sino la esencia nocturna. El Nura nocturno vió a Tsurara y ella intentó evadir su mirada—. No deberías andarte moviendo, aún sigues mal herida —dijo de pronto. Tsurara se sorprendió y miró su estomago, sus heridas se habían abierto nuevamente y su blanco kimono estaba volviéndose rojo.

— Estoy bien —fue lo único que dijo, volviéndose a girar para darle la espalda a Rikuo, así no lo vería a los ojos.

— ¿Eso es verdad? –preguntó de repente. Tsurara asintió—. ¿Te marchas? —volvió a preguntar. Yuki-Onna volvió a girarse y vió directamente a los ojos de su Amo, estos estaban como siempre… sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción. Ella desvió la mirada—.. ¿Es cierto? –habló nuevamente, La joven escuchó un poco de frustración en su voz. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos de nuevo, haciendo que Rikuo lo notara.

— Sí… —confesó, intentando mantener su voz calmada. El silencio duró por un rato, y antes de que Rikuo pudiera decir algo, Tsurara se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Inconscientemente Rikuo alzó su mano, era como si quisiera detenerla. Al darse cuenta de su acción, bajó su mano; estaba sorprendido por su acto.

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Nunca antes me sentí así…_ —pensó mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón—. _¿Por qué…?_ —preguntó, mirando por donde Tsurara salió corriendo.

Tsurara siguió corriendo y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Después de detenerse, intentó parar de llorar. De pronto, Isana apareció frente a ella.

— Bueno, parece que has cambiado de parecer —comentó Isana, viéndola complacida.

Tsurara la observó con su mirada vacía. No le agradaba para nada la idea, pero tenía que hacerlo… era su deber, sino…

— Bien, iré contigo, pero tengo una condición —añadió.

— De acuerdo —respondió Isana, mientras su complacido rostro se esfumaba.

— Si tengo que trabajar contigo mi condición es que ni tu ni tus subordinados le dirán a los del Clan Nura, especialmente al Amo Rikuo, sobre mi pasado o mi verdadera apariencia. Y jamás será mostrada a ninguno de ellos —Tsurara dijo.

— Bien, y a cambio prometerás servirme a mí y sólo a mí, y cumplir cada una de mis órdenes sin errores —respondió Isana, sonriendo complacidamente. Tsurara tragó de nuevo.

— Yo… —comenzó Tsurara, pero se detuvo cuando Isana extendió su mano.

— Espera, quiero hacer esto oficial. Quiero que hagamos un contrato —ordenó Isana. Tsurara la vió con miedo— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo esperas que me asegure de que no me traicionarás? —preguntó Isana. De mala gana, Tsurara alzó su mano hacia Isana, permitiéndole que esta la tomara y dibujara en ella símbolos extraños—. Listo. Ahora me comprometo a cumplir mi parte del trato —comentó, en ese momento los símbolos comenzaron a brillar. Los vio un momento antes de dirigir su mirada a Tsurara.

— Prometo cumplir mi parte del trato —respondió Tsurara de mala gana. Pronto sus símbolos comenzaron a brillar también.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Finalmente lo hice! ¡Tengo a la asesina de los 1000 youkais! ¡Ahora es mía para siempre! –dicho eso, Isana comenzó a reír—. Ahora vamos a probarlo —comentó, viendo a Tsurara—. Quiero que… ¡Destruyas esa casa! –gritó, apuntando a la enorme residencia que estaba a su lado.

Tsurara le vió aterrorizada.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! –gritó.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó Isana lentamente—. ¡Entonces te lo ordeno Yuki-Onna! ¡Te ordeno que destruyas esa residencia usando todos tus poderes! –gritó.

El poder del contrato provocó que Tsurara cayera al suelo y gritase de dolor. Segundos después, todo a su alrededor se congeló, para después adentrarse a la residencia y hacerla explotar no mucho después de haber entrado. Isana vio con fascinación cuando Tsurara destruyó la casa.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Ese es el poder que he estado buscando, el poder para destruir cualquier clan enemigo! –gritó Isana, comenzando a reír fuertemente.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NTSuki:<strong> Bueno, Qwaser no ponía notar de autor, así que me tomo la libertad de poner las mías. Primero que nada, gracias por leer de nuevo esta historia que hace tiempo traduje y a la que decidí darle una súper re-editada. Espero que la traducción sea mucho más cómoda de leer. Gracias a todos los que me dieron un review en aquel entonces:

**tsurara**- No sé quién seas pero gracias.

**Lonely Athena**- ¡Aquí te conocí! Gracias por apoyarme.

**alecita122**- Gracias por tan bonito review. Aquí una super re-editada.

**MiDoRiix3**- También te agradezco el review.

**DawnMay**- Thank you very much for being my first reviewer in English. I really appreciate that :D. Even if the original language of this story was English, this was only a traduction ;)

Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡no se lo pueden perder!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ni Nurarihyon No Mago ni esta historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

Cerca de un mes después de que Tsurara se marchara, Rikuo intentó vivir normalmente, pero incluso en su apariencia nocturna sus pensamientos siempre estaban relacionados con ella.

En esos momentos Rikuo se encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, durmiendo un rato. Pero de pronto, más gente comenzó a llegar.

— ¿Rikuo? —dijo una voz, que hizo que el joven abriera sus ojos. Dirigió su mirada a quienes se encontraban allí: Kana, Yura, Kiyojyuji, Torii, Maki y Shima.

— ¿Qué sucede? Te estábamos buscando. ¿Por qué estás aquí tu solo? —preguntó Kana, viéndolo preocupadamente.

— Estoy bien —le respondió Rikuo mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse.

— De todas formas —dijo Shima repentinamente. Rikuo se detuvo, pero no volteó—, ¿sabes dónde está Oikawa? No la he visto últimamente —preguntó el rubio.

Rikuo se quedó en silencio y un poco tieso.

— Es cierto, se ha ausentado mucho tiempo —comentó Torii, cayendo en cuenta de la ausencia de la de ojos azules.

— No creerán que ella… —comenzó Kana, pero no finalizo la frase.

— Ella…. —comenzó Rikuo, lo que hizo que sus compañeros lo mirasen—. Ella, se fue… —y dicho eso, salió corriendo del lugar.

Todos lo vieron preocupado, era extraño que Rikuo se comportara de esa manera. Ahora no sólo Oikawa era motivo de su consternación.

Continuó corriendo por los pasillos sin detenerse, quería salir de ahí.

— _¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente no puedo! _—pensó para sí mismo mientras se alejaba de la escuela. Lo único que quería era estar solo. Corrió y corrió, hasta que finalmente estuvo lejos de la escuela y se permitió detenerse—. ¡No puedo pretender que no pasa nada! —gritó, apretando sus manos—. ¡Tsurara! ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba pasando? —se preguntó en voz alta, esta vez dejando que lágrimas finalmente cayeran de sus ojos.

Se quedó allí en la calle un rato, no importándole que las personas que pasaran a su lado pensaran, o dijeran cosas sobre él. Habiéndose tranquilizado un poco, comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, no quería regresar a la escuela.

Tardó alrededor de unos 10 minutos en llegar a su hogar. Cuando finalmente llegó y entró, Kubinashi haciéndolo caer.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho… —dijo Kubinashi rápidamente, pero se detuvo al ver con quien había chocado—. ¡Oh, Amo! —gritó, tomando la mano del muchacho y levantándolo—. ¡Venga Amo Rikuo, hay una emergencia! —le dijo al chico mientras lo jalaba.

— ¿Qué sucede Kubinashi? –preguntó Rikuo, mientras seguía a Kubinashi.

— Como le dije, tenemos una emergencia —explicó.

— Pero, ¿qué tipo de? –le preguntó. Kubinashi se detuvo y después volteo a verlo con ojos sumamente serios. Pronto alzó tres de sus dedos—. ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Rikuo.

— Es el número de clanes que han sido asesinados en los últimos tres días —respondió Kubinashi. Rikuo abrió los ojos completamente y rápidamente corrió hacia el cuarto de su abuelo.

— ¿Hay alguno con quien tuviéramos alianza?

— No, todos eran clanes con quien el nuestro había tenido riñas —explicó Kubinashi. Rikuo suspiró aliviado—. Pero esto es malo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Rikuo.

— Piénselo, en el último mes, seis clanes youkai han sido exterminados. No pasará mucho hasta que lleguen aquí y entonces… —explicó Kubinashi, pero no terminó la frase.

— Alguno de nuestros clanes sea exterminado —concluyó Rikuo. Kubinashi asintió. Después, ninguno de los dos dijo algo hasta que llegaron con el Supremo Comandante.

* * *

><p>— ¡Oh! Has regresado —le dijo Isana emocionadamente, al momento en que una figura aparecía frente a ella de las sombras. Esa persona no dijo nada, sólo miró hacia el suelo.<p>

— ¿Por qué tú…? ¡Muestra algo de respeto hacia la gobernante del norte Isana! –le gritó Sere, pero Isana misma la detuvo—. Pero su alteza… —comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando la mujer la vió con una mirada seria. La gobernante miró a la persona que tenía cubierto su rostro con su capucha.

— Mírame —le ordenó. La figura no hizo nada—. ¡Dije, mírame! –volvió a gritar con mirada demandante. El sujeto por poco y cae sobre sus rodillas, pero decidió fijar su mirada sobre ella—. Eso está mucho mejor —comentó Isana, sentándose sobre su asiento—. Ahora, ¿cómo estuvo? Espero que haya sido tan grandioso como el otro día —comentó, mientras sonreía ante el recuerdo. El cuestionado no dijo nada, sólo miró al suelo—. ¿Quieres que te lo ordene de nuevo? –le preguntó con voz inocente.

— Cada uno de los youkai fue exterminado, sin excepción. Sólo tres de ellos eran lo suficientemente fuertes, o valientes, como para combatir contra mí; incluyendo el líder del clan —le respondió el sujeto para después callar nuevamente.

— ¿Qué hay del líder del clan? Era fuerte, ¿no es así? —preguntó de nueva cuenta Isana, viendo a quien estaba frente a ella. Esa persona levantó su mano y en el suelo se pudo observar que todo estaba cubierto de sangre. Isana lo vió complacida—. Bueno, espero que no estés tan herida porque tengo otra misión para ti —le dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa—. He acabado con los insectos pequeños, ahora iré por el más grande —comentó emocionada—. Esta vez, tu misión es exterminar al líder del clan Yakishi —quien estaba frente a ella se quedó paralizado—. Sí, te estoy ordenando que mates a Zen —anunció Isana. El sujeto la vió de mala gana, esto fue notado por la mujer—. Espero que entiendas que… ¡Esto es una orden! —le gritó nuevamente. Por el poder de la orden, la subordinada cayó al suelo. Las Ice Triplets sólo se rieron de ella—. Eso es todo —entonces ella y las otras tres se fueron, dejando a esa persona en el suelo.

— Amo… —dijo queda y desesperadamente.

* * *

><p>— ¡Silencio! —gritó el Supremo Comandante en la reunión youkai. Todos en la habitación guardaron silencio y lo miraron atentamente—. ¡Hemos venido aquí para decidir qué hacer sobre este nuevo tema, no a discutir como niños! —gritó, haciendo que todos lo miraran respetuosamente—. Entonces, ¿qué proponen que hagamos? —preguntó Nurarihyon mirando hacia Gyuuki.<p>

— Pienso que deberíamos encargarnos de esta situación lo más pronto posible, porque si este enemigo se hace más fuerte al ir matando los otros clanes, pronto será muy tarde para eliminarlo; ellos ya han eliminado casi diez clanes, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se interesen en el nuestro y vengan tras nosotros —comentó Gyuuki a sus compañeros en la habitación.

— Pero, ¿cómo se supone que descubramos quién es?

Todo el mundo vió hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Rikuo con Kubinashi detrás de él. Todos inclinaron la cabeza en lo que Rikuo entraba en la habitación.

— Finalmente llegaste, Rikuo —dijo el Supremo Comandante Nurarihyon mientras su nieto se sentaba junto a él.

— Por supuesto, este es un tema muy importante —dijo Rikuo.

— Bien, ¿quién quiere responder la pregunta de Rikuo? —preguntó Nurarihyon viendo a su alrededor. Nadie respondió—. Creo que esto tomará mucho tiempo —suspiró.

La reunión duró alrededor de seis horas y al final no se decidió nada, sólo el informar si es que alguno de ellos encontraba algo. Rikuo estaba muy cansado, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación con una expresión deprimida.

— ¡Oh, buenas tardes Amo! –expresó Kejoro, pasando a su lado.

— Buenas tardes, Kejoro —respondió.

— ¿Al fin ha terminado la reunión?

— Sí, estoy muy cansado, me voy a la cama —dijo, comenzando a alejarse.

Kejoro lo vió preocupadamente. Más de pronto, su atención la obtuvieron Kubinashi y Kurotabo, quienes se acercaron a ella.

— Me pregunto qué es lo que le sucede al Amo —preguntó Kejoro mientras los tres caminaban.

— Tal vez sólo esté cansado —expresó Kurotabo.

— Bueno, ha sido un largo día —asintió Kejoro.

—No, no es sólo eso —contestó Kubinashi. Kejoro y Kurotabo lo miraron expectantes—. Ha estado así desde hace un mes —dijo. Habiendo dicho eso, Kejoro y Kurotabo entendieron inmediatamente lo que quiso decir.

— Yuki Onna —comentó Kurotabo, deteniéndose lentamente, los otros dos lo imitaron.

— ¿Por qué esa niña tiene que hacer que todos los que estamos a su alrededor nos preocupemos y nos pongamos tristes? —preguntó Kejoro un tanto molesta, pero después su expresión se suavizó—. ¿Creen que algún día regrese? –volvió a preguntar de manera silenciosa. Ni Kurotabo, ni Kubinashi contestaron, sólo volvieron a caminar.

Rikuo se fue directamente a su habitación y se sentó en el suelo.

— _¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado? _—pensó. Después sintió la presencia de alguien, eso hizo que se pusiera de pie—. ¿Quién está ahí? –preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Y sin que él lo notara, el Rikuo nocturno ya había aparecido—. Si tienes algo que decirme apreciaría que te dejaras ver —dijo el youkai, preparándose para desenvainar su espada. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la figura femenina salió de entre las sombras. Ella era unos centímetros más baja que él. El joven amo no pudo ver su rostro debido a que se encontraba cubierta—. ¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

— Eso no es importante, lo que importa es que tú eres el próximo —dijo con una clara y muy familiar voz. Rikuo se quedó callado, la observó unos cuantos segundos y bajó la mano de su espada.

— Habla —le dijo. La mujer sonrió por debajo de su capa, pero él no pudo verlo.

— Seguramente has escuchado acerca de los clanes youkai que han sido exterminados —le dijo, más sin embargo no esperó ninguna respuesta—. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que el próximo objetivo es… Zen —dijo, eso molestó a Rikuo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

— Lo que dije, si no te das prisa no serás capaz de salvarlo —dicho eso se da la vuelta—. Claro, es decisión tuya el creerme o no —le dijo por ultimo. Y sin dejar que él le preguntase algo, desapareció.

El joven de mirada rubí pensó por un segundo lo que se le dijo, para que después saliera corriendo de su habitación para despertar a los demás y alertarles.

* * *

><p><strong>NTSuki: <strong>Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo ya mejorado, algo. Recuerden que la historia no es mía, sólo la traduje con el permiso de su autora: Qwaser. Espero que les guste. No se pierdan la próxima entrega.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni Nurarihyon No Mago ni esta historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>_

— ¡Amo Rikuo, espere! —gritó Kurotabo, intentando alcanzar a Rikuo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Rikuo sin detenerse.

— Me preguntaba si de verdad creyó lo que esa mujer le dijo —preguntó Kurotabo, llamando la atención de quienes estaban presentes. Observaron a Rikuo, expectantes de su respuesta.

El joven pensó con cuidado lo que Kurotabo le preguntó, tenía que pensar calmadamente para poder dar una respuesta lógica; pero cuando recordó la voz de la joven, y qué tan nostálgica le sonó… le respondió con seguridad.

— Sí, le creo —respondió. Con esa simple respuesta, ya nadie pudo preguntarle algo más—. Además, incluso si es verdad o no, hemos tenido una razón para hablar con él sobre el encuentro.

* * *

><p>— ¡Achu!<p>

— ¿Se encuentra bien, amo Zen? —preguntó uno de los subordinados de Zen.

— Sí, estoy bien, alguien ha de estar hablando mal de mí —comentó él, viendo hacia la ventana. Pero en ese instante pudo ver una sombra parada allí.

— ¿Qué sucede, amo? —preguntó el subordinado, viendo hacia la misma dirección que su amo.

— Creí haber visto algo —comentó Zen. El youkai se dirigió a la ventana y vió hacia afuera.

—No veo nada —aseguró el youkai, dándole la espalda a la ventana.

Inmediatamente después de eso, tanto la ventana como la pared fueron derribadas debido a una gran explosión, y tanto Zen como el youkai fueron lanzados hacia la pared. Después, cuatro figuras aparecieron por el hoyo en la pared. Todas eran mujeres.

Zen intentó ponerse de pie, para así poder ver quiénes eran.

— Creo que este es el lugar —dijo una de ellas.

— Tiene que ser —dijo la otra.

— Lo es, miren —comentó la ultima, apuntando hacia Zen. Él se veía molesto al momento en que ellas lo observaron.

— Oh, ya veo —expresó una de ellas, la cual tenía el cabello negro. Comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, y de la nada, alzó a Zen con ambas manos—. Lo siento, líder del Clan Yakishi Zen, pero tienes que morir —explicó la mujer, mientras una gran estaca de hielo comenzaba a formarse en su mano. Zen la vió con horror.

La mujer tomó la estaca de hielo y la sostuvo frente a su rostro.

— ¿Tus últimas palabras? —preguntó la mujer antes de reír.

— _¡Va a matarme!_ —pensó para sí Zen.

— Detente, Sere —le dijo la mujer de cabello azul oscuro.

La que sostenía a Zen se giró, aún con él, a quien la había detenido. Su mirada estaba llena de fastidio.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Sere.

— Nuestro trabajo no es el de matarlo —explicó la mujer.

En ese instante, Sere la miró unos segundos, confundida, pero después pareció recordar lo que esa persona le decía, y una cruel sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver a su acompañante, la cual se encontraba lo más lejos posible de ellos.

— Es el tuyo, ¿cierto? —le preguntó complacida, dejando caer a Zen sobre sus piernas.

El líder del clan alzó la mirada hacia la mujer que había detenido a Sere. Ella no era tan alta como Rikuo nocturno, su vestimenta consistía en una capa y una capucha que cubría su rostro.

La fémina se quitó la capucha lentamente. Al hacerlo, Zen tuvo que contener su aliento, la belleza de esa joven lo dejó mudo. Ella era poseedora de una enorme belleza, tez pálida, labios rojos, ojos dorados con un iris con tonalidad negra. Su cabello era azul claro con rayas negras.

— _Se me hace muy familiar. ¿Dónde la habré visto? —_se preguntó Zen internamente. Después de unos segundos se ríe silenciosamente—. _Esta mujer va a matarme, y yo sólo estoy aquí admirando su belleza _—se reprendió.

Mientras él se regañaba internamente, la mujer se inclinó hacia él, lo que permitió que el líder la viera directamente a los ojos.

— Lo siento Zen, no quería matarte —susurró ella, lo hizo tan quedamente que sólo Zen pudo escucharlo—. Desearía que lo hubiera logrado —volvió a susurrar.

— ¿Quién…? —preguntó Zen repentinamente, pero de pronto la joven se desvaneció.

— ¿Estás bien, Zen? —el mencionado se asombró. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente cuando supo quién era el que estaba ahí.

— ¡Ri-Rikuo! —gritó sorprendido. Rikuo y los demás, habían llegado.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rikuo nuevamente mientras sostenía su brazo.

— Sí, pero estuvo muy cerca —le respondió al heredero, en lo que él lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. Después, Rikuo observó a los otros cuatro.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué querías matar a Zen? —preguntó rápidamente Rikuo.

— Eso no te incumbe, niño. ¡Sólo vete a casa con tu mamá! —gritó la de cabello obscuro.

— No, ese no es sólo un niño —comentó la mujer del cabello azul obscuro.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Icy? —preguntó la del cabello blanco.

— Él es el siguiente líder del Clan Nura, el siguiente Supremo Comandante de los youkais: Nura Rikuo —explicó Icy.

Las otras dos miraron a Rikuo sorprendidas, jamás se lo hubieran imaginado. De pronto, la mujer de cabellos negros comenzó a reírse.

— ¡Esto es grandioso! ¡Podemos matar a los líderes de dos clanes en una sola noche! —gritó la mujer, alzando su mano para que de ella pudiera irse formando una espada. Todos la observaron sorprendidos—. Mi nombre es Sere, soy miembro de las Ice Triplets —se introdujo.

— Mi nombre es Shire, también formo parte de las Ice Triplets —siguió la mujer de cabellos blancos.

— Yo soy Icy, la mayor de las Ice Triplets —finalizó la mujer de cabellos azul obscuro.

Después de la presentación, todo el mundo se preparó para la batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar. Las Ice Triplets fueron las primeras en atacar, siendo Rikuo su principal objetivo. Más tuvieron que luchar primero con todos los miembros del desfile nocturno que se les atravesaran. Ellas eran muy fuertes, por lo que derrotaron fácilmente a casi todos los subordinados de Rikuo.

Momentos después sólo quedaban Rikuo, Kurotabo, Kubinashi y Aotabo de pie. La cuarta mujer no había participado en la batalla al igual que Rikuo. Él sólo observaba a la mujer, quien intentaba no cruzar mirada con él, con intensidad. El joven Nura la encontraba bastante familiar. Y cuando estuvo a punto de recordar, una de las Ice Triplets lo atacó.

— ¿A dónde estás mirando? —gritó Sere, mientras sus espadas se cruzaban.

Sere era físicamente fuerte, pero Rikuo lo era mucho más, por lo que no tardó mucho en verse derrotada. Por lo que pronto sintió como es que el Nura posicionaba su espada sobre su garganta.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te dignaras a contestar mi pregunta? —comenzó—. ¿Por qué atacaron a Zen? ¿Para quién trabajan? —preguntó Rikuo.

— Preguntas mucho, niño —respondió Sere mientras tumbaba a Rikuo. Cuando él trató de levantarse, se dio cuenta de que lo había congelado al suelo.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó el heredero para después ver a Sere.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Ahí tienes pequeño arrogante! —gritó Sere, preparándose para matar a Rikuo. Más cuando estaba a punto de matarlo, la cuarta integrante se metió en la batalla. Ella alejó a Sere de Rikuo y lo liberó, para después alzarlo y llevarlo lejos de la Ice Triplets. Icy y Shire se acercaron a su camarada para ayudarla, mientras que Kurotabo y los demás hacían lo mismo con Rikuo.

— ¿Está bien, Amo Rikuo? —preguntó Kubinashi viendo a Rikuo.

— Sí, sólo me descuide —contestó Rikuo al levantarse, mientras seguía viendo a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, protegiéndolo.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Icy, gritándole. La joven ni siquiera movió un musculo y las miró fríamente.

— Me fue ordenado atacar y matar a Zen, pero no se me ordeno matar a nadie más —contestó con una voz fuerte pero suave a la vez, la cual Rikuo reconoció fácilmente.

— Es ella… —susurró.

— ¡Maldita! ¿Te atreves a ir en contra nuestra? —gritó Sere.

— Si insisten en atacar a Rikuo y su desfile nocturno, no tendré más opción que derrotarlas —les dijo ella con voz firme.

El aire en la habitación comenzó a enfriarse, y el poder de la joven se incrementó. Ya después no hubo ninguna duda más, no había más dudas sobre quién era la más fuerte de las cuatro. Las otras tres la vieron con miedo y se alejaron.

Rikuo veía a la mujer muy sorprendido.

— _¿Por qué nos está protegiendo? ¿No estaban juntas? Pero aún así… estoy seguro de que fue ella quien nos advirtió sobre el ataque hacia_ _Zen_ —pensó el albino para sí mismo, aún observándola.

— Bueno, esto no es una sorpresa —dijo una voz claramente. Al escucharla, todo el mundo giró para ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

Una hermosa mujer salió por un agujero en la pared. Ella tenía el cabello completamente blanco y ojos rojos. Vestía de un kimono azul cielo, el cual tenía adornos de unas flores blancas llamadas Camelias. Las Ice Triplets se acercaron a ella, pero la última de ellas la vió con odio.

— ¡Oh, mi dios! Que desastre han hecho ustedes cuatro. Sólo las mandé a matar al líder del Clan Yakishi, Zen, y miren a quien han traído, al siguiente Supremo Comandante de todos los youkais Rikuo Nura. ¡Qué sorpresa! —dijo la mujer muy emocionada, mientras juntaba sus manos. Rikuo la observaba muy cuidadosamente—. ¡Oh, cierto! Aún no me he presentado —dijo, y se acercó a Rikuo—. Mi nombre es Isana Easly, la líder y gobernante del norte —se introdujo propiamente, para después ver a la mujer que se encontraba frente a Rikuo—. ¿Escuché que te rehusaste a seguir mis órdenes? —preguntó Isana, mientras que la mujer la veía sin ninguna expresión en su mirada—. ¿Me estás ignorando? —le preguntó con voz dulce. La susodicha desvió la mirada—. ¡Mírame! —gritó, haciendo que toda la dulzura desapareciera de su voz.

La chica casi cae sobre sus rodillas y voltea a ver a Isana, esta vez la mujer la vió con mucho odio.

— Eso está mejor. Ahora, sobre mis órdenes. Escuché que no las seguiste. Me gustaría saber el por qué —preguntó Isana, viendo a la mujer detenidamente. Ella apretó los dientes, era claro que la odiaba.

— Mis órdenes no eran las de matar a Nura Rikuo, o a sus subordinados —respondió.

— Oh, ya veo… —dijo Isana, quien parecía que comenzaba a darse la vuelta. Pero de pronto se giró de nuevo y le pateó en el rostro, haciendo que la muchacha diera contra la pared—. ¡Maldita! —gritó. Las Ice triplets únicamente rieron, mientras que Rikuo se inclinó hacia ella.

— ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó mientras la veía, se le hacía muy familiar.

— S-sí —respondió a regañadientes, viendo al suelo muy apenada.

— ¡Oh, ya veo! —dijo Isana, la mujer alzó su rostro y la observó confundida—. Es por este chico, ¿no es verdad? Todo es por él, ¿cierto? —preguntó mientras los veía.

El rostro de la joven se aterrorizó y vió preocupadamente a Rikuo. Rápidamente se levantó y se puso frente a él para protegerlo.

— ¡Él no tiene nada que ver en esto! —le gritó a Isana.

— Sí, es verdad —le contestó Isana—. Entonces, déjame ver que lo mates —le ordenó. La chica la vió muy asustada y a la vez rogándole—. Tal vez necesites más coraje para matar a tu antiguo amo —dijo Isana mientras reía.

— ¿Antiguo maestro? —preguntó Rikuo, viendo a la mujer frente a él. La mirada de ella nuevamente estaba llena de odio, por lo que se dispuso a realizar un ataque contra Isana. Ella puso su mano en la garganta de Isana y la alzó hacia arriba.

— ¡Déjame ir! —le gritó Isana, pero la chica no se movió—. ¡Es una orden! —volvió a gritar. La joven comenzó a perder fuerza—. ¡Ahora! —volvió a gritar Isana.

Después, una extraña marca comenzó a brillar en el brazo de la joven. La chica cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Isana sólo la vió complacida mientras ella sufría del dolor. Rikuo quiso dirigirse hacia ella y ordenarle a Isana que se detuviera, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la gobernante del norte se giró hacia él.

— Ahora, ¡Te ordeno que lo mates! —ordenó Isana, mientras apuntaba hacia Rikuo.

Al oír eso, la joven que estaba en el suelo se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al Nura; ella sufría mucho, y eso era obvio. Después, Kubinashi y los demás se acercaron a él para poder protegerlo, pero Rikuo sabía que ninguno de ellos podría detenerla. Si ella hubiera querido, todos ellos ya estarían muertos. Ese era el Miedo que Rikuo podía sentir con tan sólo verla.

— ¡Detente ahí, Isana! —gritó una fuerte voz, lo que hizo que todos miraran hacia donde provenía la voz. Allí, pudieron ver al viejo Nurarihyon y a Karasu-Tengu, este último con sus hijos detrás de ellos.

Isana, quien también había girado su rostro hacia ellos, los vió con aburrimiento.

— Nurarihyon… —dijo, con una voz silenciosa.

— Ha pasado tiempo… Isana —dijo Nurarihyon, viéndola con la misma expresión.

Isana, sin decir mucho, lo vio con cuidado, después giró su rostro a Rikuo por unos instantes; para después volver a ver al Nurarihyon.

— Ya veo… él realmente es tu nieto —comentó Isana, sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —preguntó Nurarihyon.

— ¿Hacer qué? –preguntó ella, desviando la mirada.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta! —gritó él.

Isana giró de nuevo su rostro hacia el Nurarihyon, pero esta vez… su expresión estaba llena de ferocidad, de odio. Y su voz no discrepaba con su mirar.

— ¡Cómo se siente saber que no puedes hacer nada para detenerme! —preguntó Isana—. ¡Sabes que no tienes el suficiente poder para detener al asesino de los 1000 youkais! –le gritó Isana.

— Tú sabes que ese poder murió hacer 600 años atrás —le contestó Nurarihyon. Isana sólo comenzó a reír.

— ¡Viejo tonto! No sabes nada, ese poder ha estado frente a ti todo el tiempo… ¡Y tú jamás te diste cuenta! —gritó nuevamente Isana, para después mirar a la cuarta mujer. Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

— No habrás… —comenzó Nurarihyon, para después volver su vista a Isana.

— ¡Si, lo hice! ¡Traje de nuevo al asesino de los 1000 youkais! —gritó nuevamente. Todos vieron horrorizados a la cuarta mujer, quien parecía no tener emoción en su mirada.

— _Ella es la asesina de los 1000 youkais_… —pensó Rikuo viéndola, no se lo había imaginado.

— Supongo que, debido a que el Supremo Comandante ha llegado, debemos hacer estratégica retirada —dijo Isana, para lo que las Ice Triplets asintieron.

Así, las cuatro mujeres que tenían la misma mirada llena de odio y maldad se esfumaron del lugar. Sólo una quedó atrás, la joven que estaba frente a Rikuo; quien lo veía con ojos tristes. El joven Nura quiso decir algo, pero así como las demás, ella también desapareció.

— ¡Esperen! —les gritó Nurarihyon.

Mientras que el Nurarihyon se renegaba el no poder haberlas detenido, el joven Nura no pudo más que quedarse callado, sin moverse, en el sitio donde la muchacha había estado parada.

— _¿Quién será ella?_

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p><strong>NTSuki:<strong> Y bueno, aquí finaliza el capítulo 3. Espero que les haya gustado, principalmente espero que se entendiera toda la traducción. Si no es así comuníquenmelo por medio de un review, así intentaré explicarles lo que no entendieron y volver a editar el capitulo para que quede de una manera mucho más sencilla.

Para aquellos que se quedan con la duda: Si, este fic ya había sido publicado antes. Y si, yo fui quien lo tradujo en ese entonces. Soy la única que tiene el permiso de su autora original, Qwaser, para publicar este fic en español. Ahora sólo lo estoy re-editando para que tenga una mejor calidad, sin salirme mucho de lo que es lo original. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega. ¡No se lo pueden perder!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago y esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4.<strong>_

— ¡Maldita estúpida! —le gritó Isana a Tsurara, mientras la pateaba fuertemente. Acto seguido, decidió congelarla en la pared con ayuda de su hielo, por lo tanto las piernas de la dama de hielo y sus brazos quedaron atrapados—. Permanecerás aquí hasta que decida qué hacer contigo —le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Tsurara fue encerrada en una pequeña habitación en la cual no había ventanas, todas las paredes estaban hechas de piedra caliza. Esta inclinó su cabeza e intentó retener sus lágrimas.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó Sere, pateando la pared y haciendo una pequeña grieta en ella.

— Cálmate Sere, eso no nos ayudará —comentó Shire, sentándose en el suelo.

— ¡Ya lo sé, pero estoy demasiado molesta! ¡No puedo creer que haya tenido miedo de esa chiquilla! —gritó Sere.

— Bueno, no deberías avergonzarte —comentó Icy, quien apenas iba entrando a la habitación.

— Icy… —habló Shire al verla.

Icy se acercó a ellas y dijo.

— Ella es aproximadamente diez veces mayor que nosotros, o incluso más —comentó—. Además de eso, ella es mucho más fuerte que nosotras —explicó Icy, sentándose en una de las sillas que había allí.

— Eso es verdad, pero no olviden que tengo mucho control sobre ella —siguió Isana. Las Ice Triplets se sorprendieron al ver a su ama entrando en la habitación.

— ¡A-Ama! —gritó Sere antes de inclinarse ante ella.

— El verdadero problema es, ¿qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Isana, observándolas.

— Sí… —respondió Icy sin saber bien qué responder.

— ¡Debemos derrotarlos a todos! —gritó Sere, golpeando el muro.

— ¿Y cómo? —preguntó Shire, viendo a su hermana—. No es como que podemos ir a donde están y eliminarlos así como así —finalizó Shire, haciendo que Sere guardara silencio.

— No, pero podemos hacerlos venir —sugirió Isana, haciendo que las tres mujeres la vieran sorprendidas—. ¡El último ríe mejor, Nurarihyon! —gritó Isana al salir de allí.

Después de un momento, las Ice Triples decidieron seguirla.

— Pero Ama… —comenzó Icy.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora, Supremo Comandante? —preguntó el cuervo, viendo a Nurarihyon desesperadamente.<p>

— No lo sé… —dijo de manera pensativa.

— Parece ser que en realidad ha encontrado a la asesina de los 1000 youkais —respondió Karasu, continuando la conversación.

— La asesina de los 1000 youkais, ¿eh? —comentó Nurarihyon, lo que hizo que todos en la habitación fijaran su vista en él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que la vi…? —se preguntó Nurarihyon sin pensar.

Habiendo escuchado eso, los presentes en la habitación lo vieron con sorpresa, pero sólo Kubinashi fue capaz de articular las palabras correctas para preguntar lo que todos pensaban, pero no externaban.

— ¿Ya la conocía, Supremo Comandante? —preguntó Kubinashi en voz alta.

— Sí… —respondió Nurarihyon relajadamente—. Fue hace 600 años atrás si no mal recuerdo… —dijo el Supremo Comandante, comenzando a contar su historia.

_Me encontraba visitando a un viejo amigo, el cual se encontraba muy preocupado debido al asesino de los 1000 youkais. Habían pasado apenas unos cuantos años cuando eso había pasado; pero en ese tiempo continuábamos ignorando identidad. Más de algo estábamos seguros, y es que se trataba de un humano, un hombre, claro. Pero lo que vimos esa noche superó por completo nuestras expectativas. _

_En ese momento nos encontrábamos en el hogar de mi amigo, quien había organizado una celebración para mí. Siempre había sido un fiestero, hasta esa noche. Aquella reunión comenzó muy tarde ya; de pronto, un grupo de youkais vino completamente asustados, y gritando, a nosotros. Gritaban cómo es que sus clanes habían sido asesinados. Yo, por supuesto, me fui de ahí inmediatamente para poder ver la escena con mis propios ojos. Lo que mis ojos vieron superó cualquier imagen que mi cabeza pudo haber producido._

_Lo que estaba frente a mi era toda una ciudad cubierta por las llamas, y por donde miraras sólo había sangre y más sangre. La destrucción que venía nada más me iba acercando a la ciudad empeoraba. Cuando finalmente llegué al centro de la ciudad, lo que vi me dejó completamente mudo. Lo que allí había era una gran montaña de cadáveres, y sobre ellos estaba una joven mujer que sostenía la cabeza del líder del clan. A pesar de estar cubierta por sangre, aquella seguía siendo la criatura más hermosa que jamás hubiese visto. Sus dorados ojos, los cuales mostraban nula emoción, su cabello azul cielo, su maravilloso cuerpo, todo en ella era simplemente perfecto. _

_Mientras la observaba no pude siquiera moverme. De pronto, ella notó mi presencia y lanzó la cabeza que sostenía lejos de ella. En ese momento reaccioné y recordé la situación en la que me encontraba; más antes de poder sacar mi espada, ella ya se encontraba frente a mí, observándome. _

_No pude ni ayudarme a mí mismo, a pesar de jamás haber sentido miedo por algo, le temía a esto; tan hermosa, pero a la vez peligrosa, pues pude sentir lo fuerte que ella era._

— _¿Vas a matarme? —no pude evitar preguntar._

— _¿Quieres que te mate? —me preguntó su fría y vacía voz._

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Tú me matas o no! –le grité, el repentino miedo se había ido._

— _Es cierto —respondió, de pronto una espada se formó en mano. Se acercó con lentitud a mí para darme muerte sin dudar ni un poco, pero unas repentinas voces la detuvieron, lo que hizo que ambos volteáramos hacia mis espaldas. Mis subordinados se estaban acercando. Yo sabía que ella podía matarlos a todos. Me giré a ella nuevamente y pude ver que había bajado su espada para mirar a mis compañeros. _

— _¿Están preparados para morir por ti? —preguntó de pronto._

— _Sí —respondí._

— _Y… ¿Tú estás listo para morir por ellos? —preguntó mientras me observaba con esos dorados ojos, pero esta vez no se encontraban vacios, había tristeza y esperanza en ellos._

— _Sí —respondí. La mujer sonrió y la espada en su mano desapareció. Se giró por completo y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de mí, pero su andar se detuvo repentinamente._

— _Qué envidia, desearía tener a alguien como tú para protegerlo, o alguien que me pudiese proteger —dijo ella, volviendo a caminar._

— _¿Por qué no tienes a alguien así? —le grité; ella volvió a detenerse._

— _Porque yo no vivo en un mundo así… —fue lo único que me respondió antes de marcharse._

— ¿Alguien que la protegiera? —preguntó Kubinashi repentinamente; así, todos comenzaron a hablar fuertemente.

— ¿Alguien lo suficientemente poderoso como para protegerla? ¿A ella?

— ¿Alguien que la proteja de qué?

— ¿De qué podría ser ella protegida? —preguntó Kurotabo.

— De ella misma —ante aquella respuesta, todo el mundo giró hacia la puerta. Rikuo Nocturno había aparecido.

— ¡Amo Rikuo! —gritaron todos.

— ¡Oh! Estabas despierto Rikuo —dijo Nurarihyon.

— ¿A qué se refiere, Amo Rikuo? —preguntó Kubinashi.

— Alguien que es poderoso siempre tiende a ser usado. Ese tipo de gente jamás están seguras de si las personas a su alrededor son de fiar, si son realmente aceptadas. Con sentir la sensación de proteger a alguien, o de pelear por esa persona, es importante para ellos. O que esa persona trate de protegerlas, independientemente de que no la necesiten. Sólo con sentirse comprendidas y necesitadas les basta. Con no pelear porque tienen qué, ó ser forzadas a, sino hacerlo por voluntad propia —dijo Rikuo viendo al techo.

— Amo Rikuo… —dijo Kurotabo quedamente.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? —preguntó Kubinashi.

— Lo vi en sus ojos… Ellos que estaban llenos de rabia, tristeza, miedo, dolor, pero sobre todas las demás de soledad, y de la gran necesidad de tener a alguien que la entendiera. Todos vieron cómo la trataba esa mujer, ella está siendo forzada a quedarse a su lado, a pelear por ella —respondió Rikuo, sus palabras estaban llenas de rabia.

— Sí, estoy sorprendido de que ella sea capaz de controlarla. ¿Pero cómo? —pensó Kurotabo en voz alta.

— Un contrato ancestral —dijo Nurarihyon.

— ¿Contrato? —preguntó Rikuo.

— Sí, también es una maldición. Está prohibido usarlo. En él, ambos hacen el contrato, cada uno de ellos deja en claro sus términos y después forman el pacto dibujando un símbolo en sus brazos. Este se anula si uno de ellos rompe las reglas —explicó Nurarihyon.

— ¿Es posible hacer el contrato de esa forma, que sólo la otra persona pueda romper el contrato, y no ambos? —preguntó Rikuo de pronto, haciendo que los demás lo mirasen.

— ¿Así que tú también lo notaste? —preguntó Nurarihyon viendo a su nieto, Rikuo asintió.

— ¿Notar qué? —preguntó Kubinashi viendo a ambos.

— Parece ser que Isana hizo el contrato de esa forma, lo que significa que sólo ella es capaz de anularlo —respondió Nurarihyon.

— ¡Pero eso es…! —Karasu gritó.

— Sí, es el mayor tabú que puede haber a la hora de hace un contrato. Pero tengo que admitir que Isana ha sido muy inteligente, ya que de esa manera puede controlarla de la manera que ella quiera sin temor a que esta mujer la traicione —respondió Nurarihyon.

Rikuo se levantó y salió de allí, el sol estaba a punto de aparecer y esa forma desaparecería pronto. El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de cambiar de identidad relacionaba a Tsurara y a la misteriosa mujer, y en cómo es que ambas se parecían.

El Nura fue a la escuela como siempre, haciendo de cuenta que no pasaba nada, pero estuvo muy callado y perdido en sí mismo, no platico con nadie, ni siquiera con Kana.

Después de la escuela fue directo a casa sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. En su hogar había una gran conmoción, y todo el mundo corría de un lado hacia otro.

— ¡Oh, Amo Rikuo! —dijo Kubinashi deteniéndose.

— ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Rikuo realmente cansado.

— ¡Recibimos una carta de desafío! —gritó Kurotabo acercándose a Rikuo.

— ¿Qué es una carta de desafío? —preguntó Rikuo. Kurotabo y Kubinashi lo miraron, realmente parecía un cabeza hueca.

— ¿Habla en serio? —preguntó Kurotabo.

— ¡Si, lo hago! —gritó Rikuo frustrado.

— Es una carta de otro clan, en la cual se le hace una invitación al otro para ir y pelear contra ellos, más o menos eso —explicó Kubinashi.

— Ah… Está bien… —dijo Rikuo comenzando a caminar, pero después paró repentinamente—. Cuando dijiste "recibimos", ¿a qué te referías? –preguntó Rikuo.

— Sí, me refería a usted y a su desfile nocturno, lo que significa nosotros —dijo Kubinashi asintiendo a la vez.

Rikuo suspiró.

— ¿Y el retador es? —preguntó el heredero, aunque ya sabía bien la respuesta.

— El Clan de Hielo —respondió Kubinashi.

Rikuo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la habitación de su abuelo.

— ¡Esto es absurdo! —gritó el cuervo muy molesto.

— Cálmate, Karasu —dijo Nurarihyon sorbiendo su té.

— ¡Abuelo! —gritó Rikuo entrando a la habitación.

— Oh, Rikuo ya estás en casa —dijo Nurarihyon.

— ¡Escuché sobre el desafío!—le gritó Rikuo a su abuelo.

— Y ahora me dices que pelearás contra ella —dijo Nurarihyon sorbiendo su té.

— Yo… Yo quise decir que… —intentó decir Rikuo.

— ¡Amo Rikuo! ¡Usted no tiene por qué decir que sí a esa ruda y arrogante mujer! —exclamó el cuervo, volando frente a él.

— Karasu-Tengu…—dijo Rikuo.

— Si alguien es así de rudo para mandar un desafío al nieto del Supremo Comandante, entonces ella debe ser ejecutada inmediatamente —dijo el cuervo aún gritando—. ¿No es así, Supremo Comandante? —preguntó aún gritando a Nurarihyon.

— Yo pienso que…—comenzó mientras sorbía un poco de su té nuevamente. Rikuo y el cuervo lo miraron expectantes—. ¡Rikuo! ¡Tú eres el que decide que es lo que tiene que hacer! —gritó de pronto Nurarihyon, haciendo que su nieto casi se cayera por la sorpresa.

— ¡Pe-Pero, Supremo Comandante!—gritó Karasu.

— Entonces Rikuo, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó Nurarihyon viendo a Rikuo. Él pensó por un momento antes de responder.

— Creo que tengo que hablar con los demás antes de tomar alguna decisión —dijo Rikuo.

— Muy bien —respondió su abuelo y Rikuo asintió. Después, el nieto dejó la habitación, dejando a un Karasu-Tengu un poco preocupado.

— Pero… —comenzó el cuervo.

— Él ya es un adulto, tiene su propio desfile nocturno y ya debe ser capaz de lidiar con este tipo de problemas por si solo —expresó Nurarihyon, de nueva cuenta, sorbiendo su té.

— Pero, ¿qué hay de esa mujer?—preguntó el cuervo.

— Sí… —respondió Nurarihyon dejando su taza de té en el suelo—. Eso puede ser un problema —expresó viendo al techo—. Pero confío en que Rikuo tomará la mejor decisión.

* * *

><p>—… por eso les pido su opinión —finalizó, y su desfile nocturno lo vió mirada calmada—. Este asunto los involucra tanto a ustedes como a mí, por lo que pienso que debo preguntarles de igual manera que hacer —dijo Rikuo.<p>

Todos guardaron silencio hasta que Kurotabo habló.

—Amo, ¿qué es lo que planea hacer?—preguntó Kurotabo, mientras los demás lo veían con paciencia.

— ¿Yo? –preguntó y los demás asintieron. Rikuo pensó por un momento y cruzo sus brazos— _¿Qué debo hacer de todas formas? A fin de cuentas tengo que pelear porque tengo que defender el orgullo del Clan Nura. Pero, ¿desde cuándo me importa tanto eso? Más aún así… creo que quiero ayudar a esa mujer, además de que deseo verla de nuevo, así que…_ —pensó un momento para sí—. ¡Iré! —anunció Rikuo, ante lo cual el rostro de sus seguidores se vieron complacidos—. No forzaré a ninguno de ustedes a ir, pero yo pelearé y los guiaré —finalizó.

— Entonces… —comenzó Kurotabo, levantándose junto con los demás.

— Nosotros… —siguió Kubinashi.

— ¡Lo seguiremos, Amo!—dijo Aotabo, haciendo que los demás gritaran lo mismo a Rikuo.

— Gracias chicos —agradeció Rikuo.

— _Entonces supongo, que me tengo que hacer cargo_ —dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Rikuo. En el pasado, el joven pudo haberse sorprendido, pero ya no más.

— _Si, por favor hazlo, y…_ —pensó Rikuo.

— _¿Qué?_

— _Gana, por nosotros y… por ella_ —dijo Rikuo.

— _Por supuesto_ —respondió la voz, y entonces el Rikuo nocturno apareció. Así, se posicionó frente a los demás—. ¡Vámonos!—gritó Rikuo a su desfile.

— ¡Sí! —respondieron los demás. Y así, se marcharon para ir a combatir contra el Clan de Hielo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT Suki:** Bueno, aquí está la re-edición del capítulo 4. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que se haya entendido a la perfección todo; cualquier cosa por favor díganmelo en un review, haré lo posible por despejar esa duda. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… ¡No se lo pueden perder!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece. Esta historia, tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5.<strong>

— Ya vienen —dijo Isana, abriendo inmediatamente sus ojos—. Preparen las tropas — ordenó, mientras que se iba levantado de su silla.

— Sí, mi Ama —respondió Icy, inclinándose ante ella—. ¿Qué hay de ella? —preguntó a su maestra.

Isana escupió al suelo, tenía una disgustada mirada en su rostro.

— Vamos a dejarla encerrada, no quiero usarla hasta que sea realmente necesario. Me gustaría que sufra un poco más —respondió Isana, con una sonrisa cruel formándose en sus labios.

— Sí —respondió Icy, realmente complacida.

— ¿Es aquí? —preguntó Rikuo, mientras observaba el enorme castillo de hielo que se encontraba frente a ellos.

— Sí, esta es la guarida del Clan de Hielo —confirmó Kurotabo.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, Amo? —cuestionó Aotabo.

— El plan es derrotar a Isana; no me importa quién la mate, con que al final lo hagamos. Después pueden eliminar al resto de su clan —dijo el Comandante.

— ¿Y las Ice triplets? —preguntó Kubinashi.

Ante esa pregunta, Rikuo pensó por un momento para sí mismo, tenía que decidir qué hacer con ellas. Después de meditarlo, respondió.

— Pueden matarlas también —contestó Rikuo, abriendo las puertas—. ¡Isana Easly, he respondido a tu llamado! ¡Muéstrate! —gritó.

Ante tal llamado, Isana apareció de pronto frente a ellos, riendo.

— Así que viniste, pequeñito —rió Isana. Rikuo la observó seriamente—. ¿Crees que puedes ganar? —preguntó ella, para después hacer que un ejército gigantesco apareciera delante suyo, incluyendo a las Ice triplets.

— Podemos derrotar fácilmente a alguien como tú —respondió Rikuo, muy confiado.

Dicha afirmación, logró que Isana lo observara con furia.

— ¡Mátenlos! ¡Elimínenlos a todos! —gritó Isana con rabia.

Así, tanto el ejército de Isana como el de Rikuo, comenzaron la batalla.

La pelea que se desató fue brutal, pero el bando de Rikuo demostraba ser mucho más fuerte, ya que ellos no eran superados en lo que a fuerza se refería; pero eran muchísimos menos en número.

Isana, al contrario del de cabellos blancos y negros, no participó en la pelea, ella sólo atinó a sentarse para observar la batalla desde lo alto junto con Icy.

Rikuo continuaba peleando sin cesar junto con sus camaradas, pero en medio de la contienda pudo sentir la presencia de alguien sumamente familiar para él debajo del suelo del castillo.

— _¿Tsurara? ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? —_pensó, para después ver a su alrededor. Su ejército era demasiado fuerte, y la batalla lo demostraba.

Habiendo hecho aquella observación, se dirigió a Kurotabo por medio de un salto.

— ¿Qué sucede, Amo? —preguntó él, apuñalando a uno del bando opuesto.

— Tengo que retirarme por un momento —respondió Rikuo, mientras que pateaba a otro de los hombres de Isana al suelo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo Kurotabo.

— ¿Preguntas por qué? ¿A caso eso significa que no pueden ganar sin mí? —bromeó Rikuo.

— ¡Claro que no! —respondió Kurotabo de inmediato.

— No te preocupes, regresaré pronto —le dijo, justo en el momento en que se alejó por medio de un salto y atravesó la puerta más cercana.

* * *

><p>— ¿Ama? —preguntó Icy, al notar que Rikuo se iba.<p>

— Ya lo sé —respondió Isana.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Icy de nuevo.

— Nada. Déjalo ir, no puede hacer nada de todas formas. Esa niña ya es mía —dijo Isana, formando en sus labios una sonrisa cruel.

* * *

><p>Mientras la batalla continuaba, Rikuo corría por todos los corredores, tratando de localizar a Tsurara.<p>

— _¿Dónde estás Tsurara? —_pensó para sí, mientras seguía corriendo.

Continuando sin parar, se dirigió hacia una pequeña puerta que seguramente daba hacia el subterráneo; destrozó la puerta, y continuó con su camino.

Más tarde llegó a las mazmorras, las cuales estaban completamente repletas de hielo. Trató de localizar a la dama de hielo lo más rápido posible, hasta que finalmente llegó a la celda que estaba al final de habitación. Con fuerza destrozó la puerta, y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento.

Ella colgaba de la pared.

La piel de sus muñecas y sus tobillos estaba casi destrozada, lo que indicaba que llevaba colgando de ahí bastante rato. La mayor parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas y de raspones, demostrando el maltrato que recibió.

La rabia lo invadió por completo nada más la vió. Se acercó a ella rápidamente y la bajó de ahí. Tomó su haori azul que colgaba de sus hombros y la arropó con ella. Acto seguido la abrazó delicadamente contra su pecho.

— ¿Yuki Onna? —susurró, más ella no respondió—. ¿Tsurara? Tsurara… ahora que estoy aquí todo estará bien —le dijo, mientras la tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a caminar.

* * *

><p>— Hmm… Interesante —dijo Isana.<p>

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Icy.

— Nuestro pequeño invitado encontró a nuestra chica —respondió Isana, poniéndose de pie—. Icy, toma el mando; me retiraré por un momento —ordenó Isana antes de desaparecer.

Al verla desaparecer, su subordinada asintió con decisión, y se unió a la batalla para ayudar a sus camaradas; estaban perdiendo terriblemente.

* * *

><p>Rikuo caminaba lentamente, tratando de no mover mucho a Tsurara, la cual todavía respiraba, pero muy lentamente.<p>

— _¿Qué? ¿Estoy siendo cargada? ¿Por quién?_ —pensó ella en lo que abría sus ojos. Al principio le fue difícil reconocer quién era, pero cuando se dio cuenta se quedó en shock—. ¡Amo Rikuo! —gritó, sorprendiendo un poco Rikuo, lo que hace que casi caiga al suelo.

— Tsurara, no me sorprendas de esa manera —le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué está aquí? —preguntó ella, mirándolo.

— Estoy aquí para patear el trasero de esa maldita de Isana —respondió, muy confiado el tercer heredero.

Tsurara estaba en shock, por lo que sujetó sus ropas. Rikuo se sorprendió y miró a Tsurara.

— ¡Qué cree que está diciendo! ¡No puede ganarle! ¡Ella fue quien derrotó a los clanes del norte! ¡Usted…! —quiso continuar con su regaño, pero en ese instante tuvo que detenerse, ya que comenzó a toser fuertemente. Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba tosiendo sangre.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Tsurara? —le preguntó, realmente preocupado. Se detuvo y la colocó en el suelo. Tsurara siguió tosiendo sangre—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Tienes heridas por todo tu cuerpo, estás tosiendo sangre, y aun así te sigues preocupando por mí —comentó Rikuo, riendo un poco.

— ¿Herida? —preguntó Tsurara, parecía que apenas se daba cuenta de sus heridas; no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver sus manos.

Rikuo quedó en shock al ver cómo es que Tsurara estaba tan sorprendida viéndose a sí misma.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? —preguntó apretando sus dientes. Tsurara miró al suelo y sujetó su brazo, como si estuviera buscando apoyo—. No te preocupes, Tsurara, voy a protegerte —fue lo único que respondió antes de abrazarla suavemente.

— ¡Aww! ¿No es esto adorable? —dijo una voz desde las sombras.

Los dos jóvenes no pudieron evitar sobresaltarse, al percatarse de la presencia de Isana.

Tsurara, quien aún era sujetada por Rikuo, entró en pavor cuando ella la miró— Ahora, Tsurara, quiero que mates a Nura Rikuo —ordenó ella.

Los ojos de Tsurara se llenaron de miedo. En ese instante, Rikuo vió primero a Tsurara, confundido; después observó Isana y nuevamente a su subordinada.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Tsurara? —preguntó él.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que eso que está en tus manos me pertenece! —gritó Isana, apuntando a Tsurara. Rikuo vió aún más confundido a la chica que comenzaba a temblar en sus brazos—. ¡Tsurara! ¡Te lo ordeno! —volvió a gritar, sujetando su mano, lo que hizo que se revelara la marca del contrato en su brazo.

En ese momento, Tsurara comenzó a gritar debido al dolor que sentía, por lo que cayó al suelo. Gritó con fuerza y se retorció de dolor.

— ¡Tsurara! —gritó Rikuo, acercándose a su lado. Es en ese momento en el que pudo notar la marca del contrato en su brazo, estaba brillando—. Tsurara, tú eres… —comenzó, pero no pudo terminar la oración.

— ¡Eso es todo Tsurara! —gritó Isana, riendo.

— ¡Detente!—gritó él, desenvainando su espada.

— ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer, chico Nura! ¡Excepto el de morir aquí, por las manos de tu amada subordinada! ¡Tsurara, es una orden! ¡Cambia a tu verdadera apariencia y mata a Nura Rikuo con todo lo que tengas! —gritó Isana locamente.

— ¿Verdadera apariencia? —dijo Rikuo, viendo a Tsurara. Ella aún se encontraba en el suelo por el dolor, pero aun así viendo a Rikuo.

— ¡Amo Rikuo! ¡Máteme! —rogó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Te lo ordeno, Tsurara! —volvió a gritar Isana.

— ¡No! —gritaba Tsurara, intentando resistir; pero su cuerpo estaba débil y no pudo resistir más. Después, vió a Rikuo una última vez y se disculpó. Así, un enorme pilar de hielo la atrapo.

Por un segundo, todo estuvo en silencio, hasta que una enorme luz salió del pilar y lo rompió en pedazos. Tsurara salió del pilar, pero había cambiado, su cuerpo había crecido así como su cabello, más seguía siendo del mismo color. Vestía un vestido azul claro, el cual no tenía cubiertos los hombros.

Era muy hermosa.

Cuando tocó tierra abrió los ojos.

— Eso es, Tsurara. Mátalo —dijo Isana. Después, una espada apareció en su mano. Rikuo sabía que tenía que sacar su espada también, pero no pudo, él se encontraba en estado de shock, admirando la belleza que tenía frente a él.

— _Así que a esto era lo que el abuelo se refería cuando dijo que no se pudo mover. Pero esto es extraño, jamás me había sentido así _—pensó para sí, mientras bajaba sus brazos.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Has perdido las ganas de pelear, eh! ¡Qué cobarde! —gritó Isana, riendo con fuerza.

Instantes después, Tsurara se movió y Rikuo cerró sus ojos, pero el golpe jamás llegó— ¡Qué demonios! —gritó Isana, lo que hizo que Rikuo se diera vuelta. Tsurara había apuñalado a Isana—. ¿Por qué? ¡Cómo le puedes hacer esto a tu Amo! —gritó Isana con muchísima rabia.

Mientras ella gritaba con enojo, Tsurara la veía fijamente… Sus orbes estaban vacios, no había vida en ellos; aquellos ojos se venían tan fríos como su viento helado…

* * *

><p><strong>NT Suki:<strong> ¡Ok, capítulo 5 listo! Sí, como en la publicación original, decidí darles dos capítulos en esta ocasión, pero esta vez en un solo día. Espero que se haya entendido completamente todo, que no haya alguna duda que los persiga. En dado caso, háganmelo saber. Gracias a los que me hayan dejado reviews... ¡En serio es un gran alivio el saber que les gusta cómo va quedando la traducción!

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega… ¡No se lo pueden perder!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon No Mago no me pertenece. Esta historia tampoco.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6.<strong>

— ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Voy a matarte! —gritó Isana con furia, pero al instante comenzó a toser sangre.

— Haz roto el contrato —dijo Tsurara con una voz muy fría, jalando su espada fuera del cuerpo de la mujer y haciendo que Isana cayera al suelo.

Tsurara sacudió la sangre de su espada y vio a Rikuo. Él aún estaba completamente asombrado.

— Tsurara… tú eras… —quiso decir él, más no pudo terminar la frase.

— Sí —respondió ella, mirando al suelo—. No tengo ninguna excusa —comenzó, aun dejando su mirada pegada al suelo—: Le mentí Amo Rikuo, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar las cosas, así que espero tu veredicto.

Rikuo se sorprendió por la seriedad con la que Tsurara se lo decía, pero antes de siquiera poder contestar, escuchó una fuerte voz viniendo detrás de él; se volteó y vio a su alrededor. Los subordinados de Rikuo se acercaron a él. Pronto lo alcanzaron.

— Amo Rikuo, ¿está bien? —preguntó Kubinashi al detenerse junto a él.

— Sí. ¿Cómo terminó la batalla? —preguntó él a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

— Ganamos, eliminamos a las Ice Triplets, pero no a todos sus subordinados —respondió Kurotabo.

— Pero… esas tres eran muy fuertes —comentó Aotabo, Rikuo notó cómo es que él sostenía su mano. Quedaron un buen rato en silencio, pero después los demás notaron como es que Tsurara se encontraba a lado del cuerpo de Isana.

— Acaso es… —comenzó Kubinashi.

— Creo que si… —confirmó Aotabo.

— La asesina de los 1000 youkais —finalizó Kurotabo, notando cómo es que Isana se encontraba en el suelo—. ¡Ella asesinó a Isana del norte! —gritó de pronto.

Parecía ser que los demás apenas se habían dado cuenta de que su enemigo estaba en el suelo. Todos se prepararon para atacar, al mismo tiempo que ella sacaba su espada y la sacudía en el aire.

La mujer se volteó a Rikuo y posó su mirada sobre sus ojos.

— Rikuo… —comenzó, más se detuvo de pronto al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos se agrandaba, estaba volviendo a toser sangre.

— ¡No te creas demasiado, maldita! —gritó Isana.

Isana había apuñalado a Tsurara por detrás. Después de haberlo hecho, jaló su espada hacia ella, sacándola del cuerpo de la Yuki Onna. Tsurara cayó al suelo sangrando gravemente. La de cabellos largos tosió sangre mientras que Isana le pateaba el estomago, lo que no le ayudaba mucho a dejar de toser.

— ¡Maldita estúpida! ¿Creías que te podrías librar de mí, después de lo que me hiciste? ¡Podrás ser la asesina de los 1000 youkais, pero no eres el youkai más fuerte! ¡Hace mucho tiempo que te superé! —gritó Isana, todavía pateando a Tsurara. No siendo capaz de soportar tal espectáculo, Rikuo atacó a Isana y la alejó de Tsurara—. ¡Maldito! —gritó ella, cruzando espadas con Rikuo.

Cuando separaron sus espadas por un mero segundo, Isana pateó a Rikuo fuertemente en el estomago, para después apuñalarlo con su espada. El joven cayó al suelo muy herido, justo al lado de Tsurara. Ante aquella escena, Kurotabo y Aotabo atacaron a Isana como locos.

— ¿Se puede levantar, Amo Rikuo? —preguntó Kubinashi, mientras empujaba un poco a Rikuo para que se sentara.

— Estoy bien… —respondió. De un momento a otro, recordó a quién tenía a su lado, a Tsurara, así que se giró hacia ella. Ella no se movía, y seguía sangrando—. ¡Revisen como está! —gritó preocupado.

Kubinashi se sorprendió ante tal actitud, pero no lo cuestionó. Así que se acercó a Tsurara.

— Se encuentra en un estado muy grave, si no detenemos la hemorragia morirá —comentó Kubinashi, tratando de atender sus heridas, pero ella lo detuvo.

— No… es necesario —respondió, intentando levantarse.

— ¡No te muevas! ¡La empeorarás! —gritó Rikuo asustado. Tanto ella como Kubinashi lo vieron sorprendidos. Después Tsurara solamente le sonrió.

— Estoy bien… —le dijo, ya poniéndose de pie. Se veía cómo es que se tambaleaba nada más de haber comenzado a caminar hacia a Isana.

Rikuo comenzó a levantarse, pero Tsurara lo detuvo moviendo su mano.

— No, es mi pelea —dijo ella, volteándose hacia él con una mirada seria—. Esta no es la primera vez que ella me usa de esta forma, ¡pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos! —respondió Tsurara; en ese instante, Rikuo pudo ver cómo es que sus ojos se llenaban de rabia. Después, se volteó hacia Isana, ella acababa de terminar con Kurotabo—. ¡Isana! —gritó Tsurara con rabia. Isana volteó, la miró y ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo—. ¡Es hora de pagarte, por todos esos años de sufrimiento! —gritó ella, haciendo que el aire en la habitación se volviese mucho más helado.

Dos espadas se formaron en las manos de Tsurara, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos. El cuarto estaba lleno de rabia y de intensión asesina. Isana comenzó a sonreírle.

— Así que, vas a pelear conmigo con todo tu poder, ¿eh? —dijo—. ¡Bueno, supongo que debo regresar el favor! —gritó Isana moviendo sus manos, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban completamente blancos.

Todo el edificio comenzó a desmoronarse. El cuerpo de Isana comenzó a hacerse enorme, y su piel empezó a ponerse azul. Cuando terminó su transformación, esta se había convertido en un enorme dragón azul de hielo.

— ¡Y qué te parece! —gritó Isana mientras reía. Tsurara sólo la observó sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —preguntó ella con voz seria—. No me importa que forma tomes, no cambia el hecho de que voy a matarte —dijo Tsurara, levantando sus dos espadas.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Tú! ¿Tú pequeño insecto? ¿De verdad crees que puedes matarme? —gritó Isana, riendo fuertemente. Mientras ella reía, Tsurara se movió finalmente, logrando que Isana dejara de reír cuando sintió que una de sus piernas había sido cortada—. ¡Pe… Pequeña! —gritó Isana, golpeando a Tsurara con su cola. Tsurara voló directo hacia la pared, y recibió un fuerte impacto.

Habiendo recibido un fuerte golpe, Tsurara volvió a toser mientras caía. Mientras se dirigía hacia el suelo con velocidad, Isana la atrapó con su cola.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Todavía no termino contigo! —comentó Isana, comenzando a mover su cola y lanzarla contra el muro. Tsurara redujo sus espadas, pareciendo perder la conciencia y finalmente cayó al suelo—. ¿Terminamos ya? Entonces te mataré ahora —dijo ella, mientras estacas de hielo comenzaban a formarse en el aire—. Adiós, señorita asesina de los 1000 youkais —comentó, haciendo que las estacas se dirigieran hacia Tsurara, quien no podía ni moverse debido a sus lesiones.

Tsurara escuchó cómo es que algunas de las estacas daban contra el muro, pero de pronto, sangre voló hacia su rostro. Era extraño, ella no había sentido nada, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquel líquido no le pertenecía. Abrió sus ojos y vió a Rikuo parado frente a ella.

— ¿A-Amo Rikuo? —preguntó, pues no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Después vió las estacas de hielo que habían atravesado su cuerpo—. ¡Rikuo! —gritó con pánico.

— Es-… toy… bien… —respondió Rikuo lentamente, comenzando a caer. Ante eso, Tsurara hizo todo lo posible por atraparlo, lo cual logró.

— ¡Por qué! ¿Por qué hiciste por mi algo como eso? Soy la asesina de los 1000 youkais —gritó Tsurara, con lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus ojos.

Rikuo lentamente abrió sus ojos y la miró.

— No… para mí… tú eres… sólo… Tsurara… —respondió él quedamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Tsurara también cerró los suyos, pero las lágrimas no se detenían. Así que lo apretó contra ella con sus brazos.

— ¡Qué idiota! ¡Qué pensaba al hacer eso! —gritó Isana comenzando a reír.

— ¡Amo Rikuo! —gritaron Kurotabo, Kubinashi y Aotabo, comenzando a correr hacia él. Pronto, el suelo debajo de Tsurara comenzó a congelarse, y pringas de hielo comenzaron a formarse en el aire.

— Cómo te atreves… —dijo Tsurara con voz muy baja.

— ¿Eh? No te escuché, ¿podrías repetirlo? —pidió Isana, mientras se volteaba para ver a Tsurara. Al hacerlo se quedó en shock—. ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? —gritó ella. El frio aire que Tsurara había creado con su mero poder estaba curando las heridas de Rikuo.

Tsurara alzó su rostro de pronto, para así ver directamente a Isana. La veía con rabia. Inconscientemente, la villana dio varios pasos hacia atrás. La Yuki Onna colocó a Rikuo en el suelo y se levantó, comenzando a caminar hacia Isana.

— Cuiden de Rikuo —le dijo a Kurotabo, al pasar a su lado.

— ¡S-Si!—respondió Kurotabo, al tiempo en que los tres se acercaron a Rikuo. Tsurara se detuvo justamente frente a Isana y la miró.

— Querías al monstruo, el cual mató 1000 youkais con una sola piedra, ¿no es así?—dijo Tsurara, al mismo tiempo en que los ojos de Isana se iban llenando de miedo. Tsurara extendió sus manos—. ¡Bien, ahora tienes al monstruo que siempre quisiste! —gritó ella, antes de que un enorme tifón se formara a su alrededor y la cubriera completamente.

El tifón alzó a Tsurara del suelo, y cuando el aire se aclaró, ella se había tornado totalmente blanca, su piel, su cabello, e incluso el color de sus ojos. Estaba rodeada de claras paredes.

— Tú crees… ¡que eso es suficiente para vencerme! — le preguntó con un grito; antes de que Tsurara dijera algo, una enorme bola de fuego azul salió de la boca de Isana y se dirigiera a ella.

La Yuki Onna sólo alzó su mano y la bola de fuego se destruyo, para después mirar a Isana con sus completamente blancos y vacios ojos.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? Entonces es mi turno —dijo Tsurara, apuntando a Isana. Una pequeña luz salió de su dedo y se dirigió al estomago de la Easly. Esta cayó al suelo volviendo a su forma humana.

Habiendo concluido con aquello, Tsurara bajó y caminó hacia ella. Mientras tanto, Rikuo abrió lentamente sus ojos y observó a su subordinada.

— Tsurara… —dijo quedamente.

— ¡Amo! ¡El Amo está despierto, dijo algo! —gritó Kurotabo, emocionado.

— Amo, ¿se puede sentar? —preguntó Kubinashi, ayudando a Rikuo a sentarse.

Rikuo no dijo nada, sólo observaba a Tsurara con detenimiento, quien estaba parada justo enseguida de Isana. Kubinashi y los demás la miraron también. La Yuki Onna de pronto alzó a la Easly, tomándola con fuerza por la garganta.

— ¡Isana! —gritó ella, e Isana abrió sus ojos lentamente—. ¿Querías un monstruo? ¡Bien, obtuviste uno! ¡Pero esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos! —gritó.

— ¿Qué… vas… a… ?—preguntó Isana.

— ¡Voy a destruir al clan entero! —respondió Tsurara en un grito, comenzando a brillar.

— Estúpida, si planeas matar a todo el clan, eso significa que tú también morirás —expresó Isana con debilidad.

— No planeo vivir más que esto —respondió Tsurara, comenzando a alzarse en el aire.

— _Tsurara…_ —pensó Rikuo mientras la veía.

— ¡Vas a morir, Isana del Norte! —gritó Tsurara, para que después incontables rayos de luz salieron de su cuerpo en diferentes direcciones.

— ¡No! —gritó Isana, mientras uno de los rayos la golpeaba, haciendo que después sólo quedaran sus cenizas.

En algún momento de la batalla, todos los miembros restantes del Clan de Hielo habían sido reducidos a cenizas de igual forma. Tsurara dejó caer sus manos al mirar el techo.

Muy pronto todo regresó a la normalidad, todas sus fuerzas se fueron, y como ya no había nada que la mantuviera de pie, comenzó a caer al suelo. Rikuo ante tal escena se levantó con rapidez y corrió hacia ella para poder atraparla.

Al tenerla en sus brazos la observó con cuidado; estaba llena de heridas, pero por lo menos seguía viva, y eso era algo que lo regocijaba.

— ¿Amo? —preguntó Aotabo, mientras caminaba hacia él. Rikuo se dio la vuelta y los vió a los tres.

— Vámonos a casa —ordenó él, comenzando a alejarse de ahí con Tsurara en sus brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>NT Suki:<strong> ¡Agh! Finalmente… lo terminé. ¿Creerán? Llevaba una semana queriendo terminarlo pero se me hizo muy pesado xD. Espero que les haya gustado la re-edición de la traducción. Gracias a quienes dejan review pidiendo que continúe. Lo haré. ¡Faltan sólo 4 capítulos para el final! ¡No se lo pueden perder!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ni Nurarihyon No Mago ni esta historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7.<strong>

— _¿Están, listos para morir por ti?_

— _Sí._

— _Y… ¿tú estás listo para morir por ellos?_

— _Sí._

— _Estoy celosa, desearía tener a alguien como tú para proteger, o alguien que me proteja._

— _¿Por qué no tienes alguien así?_

— _Porque no vivo en ese tipo de mundo…_

Tsurara abrió con lentitud sus ojos. Alzó su mano y tocó su rostro… Estaba completamente mojada por las lágrimas.

— _Ya veo… He estado llorando… Pero, ¿por qué? No lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué ahora, todo parece ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —_pensó para sí la Yuki Onna, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

De pronto todo regresó a ella, más un repentino dolor la abstuvo de levantarse. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

— _¿Qué es…? —_volvió a preguntarse. Estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto escuchó pasos cerca.

Vió hacia la puerta, preparándose para atacar, pero cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo evitar sorprenderse y abrir completamente sus ojos.

Se trataba de Rikuo, en su forma nocturna.

Él se vió sorprendido, pero después notó cómo es que Tsurara mantenía su mano en su pecho y sus ojos se volvieron un poco más serios.

— Deberías tomarlo con calma, tu cuerpo no se ha recuperado todavía —dijo Rikuo, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Tsurara lo vio y no hizo movimiento alguno. El Nura se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una taza de té—. Tómalo, te hará sentir mejor —le dijo.

Tsurara tomó la taza, la vió a regañadientes y dejó sus ojos posados sobre esta sin mirar a Rikuo. Ambos se quedaron callados por un buen lapso, hasta que Yuki Onna decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó, aún con sus ojos fijos en la taza. Rikuo la observó confundido—. ¿Cuánto tiempo, he estado durmiendo? —cuestionó de nuevo.

— Como cuatro días —respondió Rikuo.

— ¡¿Cuatro días?! —gritó ella, levantando su rostro y poniendo la taza en el suelo tan rápido como alzó su cara. Su cabello cubrió su rostro completamente.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que aún estaba en su "forma adulta". Observó a Rikuo entre su cabello un momento, pero volvió a dirigir su atención a la taza de té.

— Entonces… —comenzó y tragó saliva, así podría continuar—. Ahora ya lo sabes —le dijo.

Él la observó un momento, para después desviar su mirada.

— ¿Sobre tu otra forma? —preguntó él, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Tsurara asintió—. Sí, es difícil no notarlo. Es decir, te transformaste frente a mí —le dijo de forma amarga.

Tsurara bajó aún más su cabeza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos de un momento a otro después de un momento de silencio. Rikuo se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó hacia la puerta.

— No le he dicho a nadie quién eres —le dijo antes de cruzar la puerta. Cuando Rikuo cerró la puerta ella comenzó a llorar, muy quedamente lo hizo.

Cuando al fin fue capaz de detener sus lágrimas, se vistió y camino hacia la puerta. La abrió y miro hacia ambas direcciones.

Después de confirmar que no había nadie salió de ella y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡Esto es absurdo! —gritó uno de los grandes youkais—. ¡Debería ser ejecutada de inmediato!

Cuando Rikuo regresó con Tsurara, Nurarihyon había ordenado que comenzara una reunión youkai para poder decidir qué hacer con ella.

Ninguno de los presentes sabía que se trataba de Tsurara.

— Sí, pero debemos considerar también que ella fue utilizada por Isana —respondió Nurarihyon calmadamente.

— ¡Por favor! ¡¿Cómo puede alguien ser capaz de UTILIZARLA?!

— ¡Es cierto, debe estar mintiendo!

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo!

Nurarihyon no pudo más que suspirar y sorber un poco de su té mientras escuchaba la conversación. En ese momento, Rikuo entró a la habitación sin decir una sola palabra y se sentó a un lado de su abuelo.

Nurarihyon lo miró y colocó su té en el suelo.

— Es bueno que finalmente hayas decidido entrar, Rikuo —comentó Nurarihyon.

— Bueno, sólo vine a ver si ya había algún progreso —respondió el nieto, viendo a todos con una mirada sumamente aburrida. Su abuelo lo miró primero, para después posar su mirada sobre los demás youkais, y de nueva cuenta ver a Rikuo.

— Bueno, ¿cómo lo ves tú? —le preguntó, tomando de nuevo taza de té. Rikuo le dedicó una mirada molesta a su abuelo, viéndolo como si esa pregunta fuera la más estúpida del mundo. Poco después se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. Espera un momento Rikuo… —le dijo, haciendo que este se detuviera—. Quiero escuchar tu opinión —volvió a decir mientras veía la espalda de su nieto.

— ¿Sobre qué? —preguntó él.

— ¡No juegues conmigo! —gritó Nurarihyon. Rikuo se dio la vuelta, viéndose muy molesto.

— ¡¿Te refieres al tema en donde decidiremos la mejor forma de matarla?! —le respondió en un inicio—. ¡Disculpen si no quiero ser parte de esto! —le gritó Rikuo a su abuelo.

— ¡Rikuo! ¡Te estás tomando esto a nivel personal, pero no entiendo por qué! —gritó Nurarihyon.

— ¡Como si supieras! —gritó Rikuo muy molesto, pero inmediatamente se retractó de sus palabras. Miró a su alrededor, todos habían dejado de hablar para escucharlos.

Rikuo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El joven heredero comenzó a caminar por la casa, entrado en sus pensamientos.

— _¡Está sucediendo de nuevo! ¡Me estoy poniendo muy sentimental! Pero, ¿por qué? Esto jamás me había sucedido antes… —_se preguntó internamente mientras caminaba sin rumbo por la casa.

Tan absorto estaba en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta de cuándo llegó a la habitación de Tsurara. Tocó la puerta, pero cuando no escuchó respuesta alguna, decidió entrar.

La habitación estaba completamente vacía, no había rastro de Tsurara. Rikuo se alejó de ahí y comenzó a buscarla por todos lados.

Así pasaron varios minutos, y estando a punto de darse por vencido decidió mirar en el patio trasero.

Mejor decisión no pudo tomar, ya que al poco tiempo la encontró sentada viendo el árbol de Sakura.

Tsurara le dedicó una leve mirada cuando él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Son muy hermosos —dijo de pronto ella. Rikuo la miró primero antes que al árbol de Sakura y asintió—. Quería verlos una última vez, cuando florecieran quiero decir —comentó ella, viendo al árbol.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Rikuo sin desviar su mirada del árbol.

— No soy estúpida Rikuo, sé que justo ahora se está decidiendo en la junta la mejor manera de matarme. Y ambos sabemos que van a votar. La única pregunta es, ¿cómo? —respondió ella.

Viéndola de reojo, Rikuo notó que había apretado sus manos.

Él no sabía qué decir en ese tipo de situaciones. La verdad es que todo era muy complicado.

Cuando finalmente la miró, ella lo estaba observando con sus tan dorados ojos.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Rikuo de pronto, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo también.

— En el día en que te conocí. Parece como si hubiera sido hace mucho tiempo, pero realmente no es así —respondió ella, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran aún más tristes. Rikuo la observó con la misma triste expresión, cosa que Tsurara jamás había visto en sus ojos—. ¿En qué estás pensando tú? —preguntó ella de repente. Rikuo se sorprendió, pero contestó honestamente.

— En qué hace que tus ojos se vean tristes —respondió Rikuo, viendo a Tsurara a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó y desvió su mirada.

Pronto, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven, pero desapareció tan rápido como su triste expresión regresó. Observó al cielo y a la luna llena.

— Probablemente toda mi vida —dijo ella únicamente, haciendo que su voz sonará mucho más profunda y miserable.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él viéndola. Ella sonrió y lo miró.

— Será una historia muy larga, ¿aun así quieres oírla? —preguntó de manera juguetona.

Rikuo vió a la luna un momento y después regresó su mirada a ella.

— Claro, no es cómo que tenemos que ir a algún lado. Tenemos toda la noche —respondió él.

— Tienes razón…—respondió Tsurara viendo a la luna, al mismo tiempo que recordaba su pasado y todo lo que le había sucedido, tanto lo bueno… como lo malo.

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>¡Wah! Finalmente pude actualizar. Si es un capítulo corto, pero aún así me tarde por todo lo que tenía qué hacer. En fin. En el próximo relato se dará a conocer el pasado de Tsurara, ¿qué es lo que nos tiene que decir? Faltan sólo tres entregas más para llegar al final… ¡No se lo pueden perder!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Ni Nurarihyon No Mago ni esta historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8.<strong>

_Yo nací hace 600 años atrás, vivía en una pequeña villa al norte. La aldea se había separado por voluntad propia de los demás youkais, por lo que sólo había ayakashis de hielo. Estábamos tan aislados, que no teníamos idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo._

_Siendo honesta ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo es que nací, o quiénes fueron mis padres; desde que tengo memoria, yo siempre he estado sola. _

_Siempre viví así, sola, siendo molestada por los demás; pero jamás me quejé, tal vez eso era porque no sabía qué más hacer._

_Pero entonces, un día otros youkai atacaron la villa, esperando que hubiera algunos ayakashi fuertes que se unieran a su ejército. Pero nuestros aldeanos eran muy testarudos, por lo que naturalmente se negaron._

_Con aquella respuesta los youkai se fueron, pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que días después esos mismos ayakashi regresaron para ejecutarlos a todos. Mientras eso pasaba, yo intentaba mantenerme oculta de ellos, pero lograron encontrarme por supuesto. _

— ¡Jefe! ¡Mire! ¡Encontramos a un cobarde! —_gritó uno de los soldados mientras tiraba de mi cabello._

— ¡Pero miren nada más! _—el jefe era enorme y tenía una mirada cruel. Me levantó con su mano—. ¡_¿Quieres morir, pequeña?! _—me preguntó antes de que sus hombres comenzaran a reírse. No dije nada, tan sólo mantuve mi vista en el suelo—. _¿Me estás escuchando? _—me gritó al golpearme en el rostro y dejarme caer en el suelo—. _Huh, tan sólo mátenla —_dijo al comenzar a caminar. Entonces algo golpeó mi cabeza con fuerza._

_Después de eso no recuerdo mucho pero, cuando recuperé la conciencia, a mi alrededor pude ver cómo es que todo había sido destruido. De alguna manera me imaginé que había sido dejada atrás, y comencé a temblar de miedo._

_Pasado un tiempo, unos youkai viajeros llegaron y me llevaron con su grupo, por lo que estuve viviendo ellos. Jamás me trataron mal, pero mantuvieron su distancia y me trataron como si fuera una forastera. Pero me estaba dando comida y ropa, así que lo demás no me importaba._

_Esos youkai venían de una aldea pequeña, pero decían que ellos tenían una alianza con el Clan Nura._

_El tiempo que viví con ellos fue más o menos unos seis años, hasta que Isana del Norte llegó. En esa época yo tenía tan sólo 14 años de edad. Esa bruja sólo fue a ese lugar para matarlos a todos, pero yo no entendía el por qué. Pasados algunos minutos me encontraron, y estuvieron dispuestas a matarme, pero en esa ocasión yo estaba preparada y los ataqué primero._

_Los derroté en un solo parpadeo, por lo que Isana se dio cuenta de mis poderes, así que se acercó a mí. _

— Así que tú eres la niña que destruyó la villa del invierno, en el norte, ¿no es así? _—me preguntó. Fue en ese momento en el que me comentó cómo es que se la había pasado buscándome todo ese tiempo. Me dijo que ella también pertenecía al Clan de Hielo, y que quería mis poderes. Era muy joven e ingenua, así que la seguí obedientemente y trabajé para ella._

_Pero pronto me di cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza. _

_Isana comenzó a enseñarme todo tipo de técnicas y movimientos de combate, por lo que muy pronto no hubo nadie que pudiera derrotarme. _

_Después me envió a misiones peligrosas y también me mandaba matar a todo aquel que se le opusiera. Cuando triunfaba, lo único que ella me daba era una nueva misión, pero cuando fallaba me golpeaba hasta casi matarme, a pesar de que yo era mucho más fuerte que ella, pudiendo matarla con facilidad. _

_Pero después pensé qué tan bueno podría ser eso, si lo hacía… estaría sola de nuevo. Ella había sido la única que no me había abandonado. Y nada más por eso seguí trabajando para ella sin importarme a quién matara y por qué. Pasado el tiempo me di cuenta de que me estaba volviendo alguien carente emociones. _

_Y así fue hasta que conocí a tu abuelo. En su momento no pensaba en ninguna otra cosa más que en matarlo; pero cuando vi a sus subordinados, a su desfile nocturno, lo envidié. Lo pensé un poco y lo dejé vivir y me alejé de ahí, cosa que jamás había hecho antes._

_Claro que cuando regresé Isana me gritó y me golpeó severamente. _

_Harta del dolor y de la tristeza huí de ahí. Corrí hasta donde mi herido cuerpo me permitiera y cambié a mi otra forma, me veía exactamente igual sólo que más joven. _

_Terminé sentándome en el suelo y comencé a llorar. Pocos minutos después la lluvia se dejó caer sobre mí, lo que provocó que las heridas dolieran mucho más de lo que ya lo hacían._

_Pero eso al final no me importó. Me senté ahí durante mucho tiempo, llorando por mi vida sin la intensión de moverme de ahí. _

_La lluvia caía con mucha fuerza, pero de pronto esta se detuvo, lo que hiso que alzara mi rostro. Era Setsura, sosteniendo un paraguas sobre mi cabeza._

— ¿Por qué estás sentada aquí sola? —_me preguntó con una dulce voz—. _Ven, te daré algo seco que vestir, si te quedas así pescarás un resfriado —_fue lo que me dijo, enseñándome su mano. A regañadientes la tomé y me levantó. Después de eso jamás regresé con Isana._

_Setsura fue muy linda conmigo, nunca fue mala… me quería y me protegía. Fui feliz por muchos años a su lado. _

_Pero eso no duro mucho, ya que en poco tiempo los subordinados de Isana nos encontraron. Y como se esperaba Setsura me protegió, pero a pesar de que ella era muy fuerte… había muchos de ellos y la derrotaron rápidamente. Me atraparon, se prepararon para matarla. Pero a pesar de que ella sabía que iban a asesinarla, ella tan sólo me miró y tomó mi mano._

— ¡Corre! —_me dijo y me volví loca. Regresé a mi forma original y los derroté fácilmente, después tomé a Setsura y escapé._

_Habiendo pasado eso yo estaba segura de que me odiaría y me abandonaría._

— Ahora ya sabes sobre mí. Y quién soy en realidad _—le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos_—. No te preocupes, cuando me vaya dejarán de perseguirte y… _—comencé a explicarle y estaba segura de pronto se enojaría y me gritaría, pero lo único que sucedió fue que me abrazó._

— _¿_Por qué no me dijiste nada todos estos años…? —_me dijo tristemente_—. Pudiste haberme dejado compartir tu dolor, porque eso es lo que los padres hacen por sus hijos _—me dijo y la miré a la cara, me estaba sonriendo. Sin darme cuenta regresé a mi forma de niña y comencé a llorar en sus brazos. Ella sólo me abrazó tiernamente—. _Pobrecita, ¿qué clase de mundo te hizo así? —_preguntó, pero yo sabía que no me lo preguntaba a mí. _

_Y nos quedamos ahí sentadas un buen rato sin movernos. Pero las dos sabíamos que Isana vendría por nosotros de nuevo, por lo que Setsura decidió hacerle una visita a su viejo amigo, Nura Nurarihyon. _

_Cuando llegamos a su casa, la atmosfera era muy extraña, todos se sentían muy incómodos alrededor de Setsura. Pero Nurarihyon sólo vió a Setsura embobado._

— Así que, ¿regresaste?—_preguntó Nurarihyon._

— No realmente, sólo quiero que me hagas un favor —_comentó Setsura con una voz muy fría._

— Bien, dime —_respondió Nurarihyon, pero cuando estaba por darse la vuelta me vió. La sorpresa en sus ojos no tardó en mostrarse, me miró fijamente, para después ver a Setsura de nuevo—. _¿Es tuya? —_le preguntó de verdad sorprendido. La observé también, Setsura asintió orgullosamente y dijo._

— Sí, es mía_ —le dijo, yo sólo sentí como es que apretó mi mano con suavidad._

— Muy bien —_respondió antes de comenzar a caminar hacia adentro._

_Al final me dejaron en una habitación aparte, lejos de dónde ellos habían ido a conversar. La espera fue realmente corta, pues Setsura regresó de inmediato. Al verla sólo atiné a correr hacia sus brazos. Alcé mi rostro y no pude evitar preocuparme, ella tenía una mirada muy triste._

— ¿Qué sucede? _—le pregunté. Ella tan sólo me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente._

— No es nada —_respondió._

_En ese entonces no tenía idea de lo que estaba planeando hacer, pero lo entendí mucho más pronto de lo que me imaginaba._

_Después de haber estado viviendo por lo menos unos dos meses en la Casa Nura, ella vino. Setsura y yo dormíamos en nuestra habitación, cuando escuchamos una fuerte explosión._

— Escúchame, no salgas de aquí de ninguna manera hasta que regrese —_besó mi frente y se alejó. No pude mover mi cuerpo, estaba como congelado; tan sólo me recosté de nuevo, me escondí y cerré mis ojos. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo me estuve escondiendo pero de pronto Setsura regresó y tocó mi espalda. Me levanté y la miré, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Traté de limpiarlas, pero ella me detuvo y me abrazó cálidamente._

— Desearía que hubiéramos tenido más tiempo —_me dijo, intenté verla a los ojos pero me abrazó mucho más fuerte._

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —_le pregunté, ella sobó mi espalda de arriba abajo._

— Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, te amo —_me dijo con voz triste. Después me empujó y me vió directo a los ojos. Su mirada era seria—. _Tienes que prometerme algo —_me dijo y yo asentí._

— Lo que sea —_le dije, esperando poder hacerla feliz._

— No le digas nunca a nadie quién eres en realidad y jamás vuelvas a cambiar de forma nuevamente, no importa qué, ¿me entiendes? —_me dijo mientras me tomaba con sus manos fuertemente, no me dejó ir hasta que asentí. Así me liberó y me volvió a abrazar de nuevo de forma gentil_—.Te amo, Yuki Onna —_me susurró y volvió a besar mi frente. Entonces se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta._

— ¡Espera! _—le grité levantándome, pero ella me detuvo, impidiéndome ir con ella._

— No, no me sigas, regresaré —_fue lo que me respondió sin mirarme. Pero noté que me estaba mintiendo—. _Sólo mantén tu promesa, ¿me entiendes? _—dijo ya una vez estando fuera de la habitación._

— Te amo, mamá —_dije con lágrimas en mis ojos. Ella tan sólo salió y cerró la puerta. Después de que se fuera caí sobre mis rodillas. Fue la primera y última vez que la llamé madre._

_A pesar de estar en mi forma de niña, yo ya había vivido alrededor de 500 años, así que comprendí que ella me mintió. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve esperándola, unas seis horas, creo. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta. Alcé mi rostro pensando que era Setsura, pero era tu abuelo. Entró a la habitación y se sentó frente a mí. Su mirada estaba vacía._

— ¿Qué pasa? _—le pregunté tratando de retener mis lágrimas._

— Tu madre… está muerta_ —fue lo único que dijo. Me quedé completamente congelada, no me podía mover. A pesar de que ya me había hecho a la idea, aún era algo sorprendente de escuchar y mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Nurarihyon lo notó y situó su mano sobre mi hombro—. _Pequeña, está bien llorar _—me dijo y así ya no pude contener mis lágrimas. Lloré toda la noche, sabiendo que había perdido de nuevo el lugar en donde pertenecía…_

* * *

><p><strong>NT Suki:<strong> ¡Wah! Finalmente he podido terminar de editar este capítulo; creo que fue más la flojera la que me lo impedía que otra cosa. Tsurara nos contó su pasado… ¿Qué es lo que dirá Rikuo con respecto a esto? ¡No se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo! Faltan dos nada más.

Bueno, lo último que tengo que decir es: ¡Feliz navidad atrasada y espero que tengan un prospero año nuevo chicos!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon No Mago ni esta historia me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>.

Mientras escuchaba su relato, Rikuo miró cómo Tsurara se sentaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados. La historia que acababa de contarle había sido realmente triste y dolorosa. La Yuki Onna abrió sus ojos con lentitud para continuar, pero seguía manteniendo su mirada aparte.

— Después de eso, descubrí que Isana había atacado la casa esa noche pues me estaba buscando y que Setsura le dijo que me asesinó, en pos de mantenerme a salvo —explicó con dolor—. Y bueno, el favor que había pedido fue que me quedara en el Clan Nura… Ella tenía todo previsto y estaba lista para morir —le comentó con voz quebrada, lo que le permitió a Rikuo darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a llorar—. Y ahora… rompí esa promesa. Hice que su sacrificio fuera en vano —soltó mientras ponía sus manos sobre su rostro—. ¿Por qué razón nací? —se preguntó, lo cual hizo que el Nura explotara.

— ¿Por qué razón? ¿De verdad estás haciéndote esa pregunta? —le preguntó exaltado. Ella al escucharlo se sorprendió y lo miró—. ¡Venir aquí por supuesto, conocerme a mí y a los demás! ¿Me estás diciendo que la asesina de los 1000 youkai se rinde así de fácil? —le preguntó en el mismo tonó, con exaltación.

De pronto, el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, por lo que giró su rostro. El rostro del tercero enrojeció un poco, y así lo hizo el de Tsurara.

— Además… —comenzó de nuevo, mientras todavía miraba hacia otro lado—, no estás viendo la situación desde el punto de vista de Tsurara Oikawa. No creo que ella quiera dejarnos todavía —comentó Rikuo con suavidad.

Ante aquel comentario, Tsurara lo observó con los ojos sumamente abiertos, para después soltar una leve risilla y levantarse. Al momento en que piso el suelo este se congeló por completo.

Rikuo sólo se dedicó a observarla, estaba encantado por su belleza. Al observarla y ver cómo su largo cabello se mecía con ayuda del viento, pudo ver cómo es que pequeños diamantes de hielo en forma de flores se formaban a su alrededor. Era un espectáculo maravilloso.

De pronto, se percató de que la joven se había acercado muchísimo a él. Esta tomó su rostro entre sus manos y entonces posó sus labios contra los de él. Los ojos del tercero se abrieron de par en par cuando Tsurara se alejó de él y le sonrió.

— Creo que es hora de que la asesina de los 1000 youkai se tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones —dijo, de forma animada mientras se daba la vuelta. A Rikuo le tomó unos cuantos segundos el procesar lo que dijo, para después levantarse alarmado.

— ¡Espera! —le gritó, haciendo que Tsurara volteara—. ¿Te veremos de nuevo? —le preguntó. La joven se puso un poco triste, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Y qué ha de Yuki Onna? —le volvió a preguntar. En esa ocasión, el rostro de la chica se tornó alegre y travieso.

— Tal vez… —le respondió. Estaba a punto de de darse la vuelta de nuevo, cuando el Nura volvió a detenerla.

— ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre? —cuestionó, haciendo que Tsurara sonriera.

— Mi nombre es… —comenzó, pero el viento sopló unos segundos después. El semblante de Rikuo denotaba sorpresa. Segundos después salió de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que ella se había ido, dejando sólo el aire frio como prueba de que había existido. El Nura solamente se dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación.

Algunos minutos después de que Tsurara se fuera, los youkai llegaron para ejecutarla, y se pusieron furiosos cuando vieron que había escapado. Después de eso volvieron a tener una larga reunión para hablar sobre ello, los líderes youkai estaban tan asustados de ir detrás de ella que al final terminaron yéndose de ahí.

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Tsurara se había ido del clan y no había regresado, pero aún así Rikuo la seguía esperando, y lo haría por siempre por supuesto.

— ¡Rikuo! —gritó alguien. El joven comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, pero la luz de la mañana era tan fuerte que sus parpados no pudieron evitar volverse a cerrar—. ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela si no te levantas ahora! —le vuelve a gritar esa voz. El Nura únicamente jaló las cobijas un poco más para cubrir su cabeza.

— No voy a ir. Sólo déjame dormir mamá… —respondió él.

Pensó que la persona se había ido puesto que el silencio inundó la habitación, pero después de otro poco la voz volvió a hablar.

— ¿Quién dijo que era tu madre? —dijo la voz con lentitud. Al reconocer esa voz, Rikuo abre los ojos de golpe y se levanta. Después de que su vista se acostumbraran a la luz, pudo finalmente distinguir la pequeña figura que había comenzando a formarse frente a él.

Cuando finalmente reconoció a quien estaba frente a él sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Era Tsurara la que estaba sentada junto a él en su forma humana, y vistiendo el uniforme de la escuela. Rikuo se había quedado sin habla.

— Pensé que sería mejor regresar a la escuela o todos pensarían que había sido devorada por un youkai o algo por el estilo —le dijo entre risillas, pero estas se detuvieron cuando de pronto el joven heredero dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas y la abrazó con fuerza. La sorpresa no tardó en aparecer en su rostro, pero aún así lo abrazó.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — preguntó él, tratando de detener sus lágrimas.

— Lo siento… —fue lo único que dijio.

— Está bien, con que me prometas que jamás volverás a hacer algo así de nuevo —le pidió él.

Tsurara lo pensó un momento antes de responder. Era una cuestión difícil, pero…

— Si, lo prometo —respondió.

— ¿Prometes qué? —preguntó una voz por detrás. Por la sorpresa, ambos jóvenes se asustan y se separan de inmediato—. ¡Oh, no! Sigan, sigan, sólo vine a ver cómo serías capaz de levantarlo. Veo que tienes tu propio método para hacerlo —comentó Kejoro, entrando a la habitación. Rikuo y Tsurara no podían estar más rojos—. Bien, cómo sea, deben apurarse si quieren llegar a tiempo a la escuela —dijo Kejoro, mientras comenzaba a retirarse.

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta que Tsurara rompió el silencio tosiendo un poco y se levantó— Es cierto, tengo ciertos asuntillos que resolver antes de ir a la escuela; así que será mejor que te vistas —le dijo al tercero mientras se acercaba a la puerta. Pero antes de salir se detiene y se gira un poco para ver a Rikuo.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, pero de pronto recordó la conversación de la última noche que ella estuvo ahí, lo hermosa que se había visto bajo la luna, y el beso por supuesto. Pareciera que ambos habían recordado la misma cosa, puesto que se sonrojaron en demasía.

— ¡Bu-Bueno, ya me voy! —dijo Tsurara con nervio antes de salir ahí.

Rikuo se quedó mirando hacia la entrada por donde Tsurara había salido corriendo. No entendía bien qué le pasaba, a pesar de todo él aún estaba confundido sobre sus propios sentimientos. De pronto se haya tocando sus labios, recordando así la sensación que el beso con la Yuki Onna le produjo. Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo bajó rápidamente su brazo.

— _¿Qué tal si yo…? _—pensó él para sí mismo.

— _**¿Qué tal si tú estás, qué? **_—preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

— _Bueno, tú eres quien debería saberlo… _ —le respondió Rikuo frustrado.

— _**¿A qué te refieres? **_ —preguntó su otro yo.

— _Tú fuiste quien la beso, ¿no es así?_ —preguntó Rikuo, haciendo que hubiera un poco de silencio.

— _**Tú también lo hiciste…**_ —dijo la otra voz completamente apenada. Rikuo asintió y se sonrojó de nuevo. Ya después se vistió y salió de su habitación.

Pronto se encontró con Tsurara y salió con ella de la casa. Vio por mucho tiempo su rostro, pero no entendió sus propios sentimientos. Pero estaba seguro de que tanto él como su forma nocturna estaban maravillados con ella…

* * *

><p><strong>NTSuki: <strong>¡Yay! ¡Al fin pude terminar este capítulo! No me tardé porque quise, sino porque cuando quise re-editar esto, se llevaron mi laptop con los capítulos y además de que en la que estuve un rato no tenía Word… Entonces ni cómo hacerle. Bueno, Tsurara se fue y regresó. Se han aclarado varias cosas, aunque parece que Rikuo sigue un poco indeciso… ¿Qué sucederá después? El próximo capítulo será el último… ¡No se lo pueden perder!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Nurarihyon No Mago y esta historia no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Epilogo.<strong>

— ¡Amo, amo, amo, despierte! —le gritó una voz fuertemente. Con dificultad Rikuo abrió lentamente sus ojos, para después cerrarlos de nueva cuenta gracias a que la intensa luz que había en ese instante lo cegó algunos segundos.

Planeaba seguir así durante algún tiempo, pero de un momento a otro sintió cómo es que alguien lo jalaba de su brazo. Se vio forzado a abrir sus orbes cafés de nuevo, y la vio.

Era Tsurara la autora del crimen.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tsurara? —le preguntó, tallándose los ojos levemente.

— ¡Amo, se ha quedado dormido en medio de su trabajo! —le respondió ella, apuntando hacia la mesa.

Rikuo dirigió su vista hacia dicho punto y en ese momento se aterrorizó. Su tasa se había caído, por ende el té había empapado todo.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó él mientras intentaba salvar su trabajo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Tsurara suspiró con resignación, se inclinó para tomar los papeles que estaban en el suelo y congeló los que más empapados estaban.

— Tenga —le dijo, extendiéndole las hojas a su amo.

Rikuo parpadeó un segundo y después las tomó, maldiciendo un poco al hacerlo. Tsurara miraba cómo es que su amo intentaba pensar en alguna solución para todo aquello, pero parecía no tener mucho éxito.

Volvió a suspirar y le dijo— Le ayudaré —comentó, sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo harás? —le preguntó él, alzando su ceja sorprendido.

— Claro. Escribiré lo que había en estas hojas de nuevo, mientras que usted continúa en donde se quedó antes de caer dormido —le explicó mientras tomaba un lápiz y comenzaba a copiar.

El Nura solamente se quedó observándola un instante antes de volver a centrar su atención en el trabajo. Tenía que terminar.

— _Ha pasado casi un año desde lo que pasó… —_pensó para sí mismo, mientras veía a su guardiana—. _Después de eso el tema de Isana del Norte, o cualquier tema relacionado con aquel incidente, no se ha vuelto a tocar. Tsurara se ve como siempre, pero estoy seguro de que algo ha cambiado en su interior… _—se volvió a comentar internamente, mientras contemplaba a la joven que estaba a su lado.

La Yuki Onna en ese instante se sintió observada y posó su mirada en la de su amo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —le preguntó a Rikuo, el cual ante esa pregunta salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos y negó con su cabeza.

— No, no pasa nada —le respondió, enfocándose nuevamente en su trabajo.

La Oikawa se quedó mirándolo durante algunos minutos con los ojos muy abiertos. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró de nueva cuenta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Amo Rikuo… —lo llamó con confianza. Rikuo al escuchar su nombre alzó su mirada y volteó a verla, logrando así que las miradas de ambos se perdieran en la del otro.

El silencio duró un breve momento. ¿Cuánto? A saber… Pero Rikuo quiso romperlo, o al menos hizo el intento. Abrió la boca, como queriendo decir algo, pero en ese momento se escucharon algunos pasos apresurados.

— ¡Amo Rikuo! —gritó Aotabo mientras entraba en la habitación.

La sorpresa en la mirada de Rikuo no se podía ocultar. Tanta fue la impresión que no pudo evitar caer en el suelo, llevándose la mesa con él. Aotabo y Tsurara lo miraron con preocupación mientras que todas las hojas se esparcían por toda la habitación, las cuales se encargaron de atrapar.

— ¿Qué sucede Ao? —le preguntó, levantándose del suelo y acomodándola mesa.

— ¡Oh, cierto! Estaba buscando a Yuki Onna —le respondió, viendo a Tsurara.

— ¿Eh? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? —le preguntó ella sorprendida.

Rascándose la cabeza, contesta— Es la primera nevada del año, así que pensé que tú… —comenzó Aotabo, pero no tuvo la necesidad de continuar debido a que Tsuara ya había salido de la habitación, regando de nueva cuenta las hojas que ya había recogido y que ahora a Aotabo le tocó levantar.

Rikuo únicamente la observó irse con curiosidad antes de caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. Habiendo salido pudo ver a Tsurara contemplando el cielo. No supo por qué, pero había algo ese día que hacía lucir a su guardiana más bella que nunca…

Tan sumido estaba observándola que no se percató en qué momento Aotabo se acercó a él.

— Será mejor que se siente también, amo —le comentó Aotabo, señalando el lugar que estaba a su lado. Rikuo obedeció sin decir nada y se dedicó a mirar a Tsurara.

Repentinamente el aire a su alrededor se tornó frio y la nieve comenzó a caer del cielo. Tsurara movió sus manos en círculos y después comenzó a saltar alrededor del patio, balanceando su cuerpo y sus manos con armonía.

A diferencia de los que se iban acercando a ellos para ver a Tsurara, al joven amo de la casa le tomó un poco de tiempo el darse cuenta de lo que la Yuki Onna estaba haciendo, pues se había maravillado con todo aquello.

— Está… bailando…. —susurró de pronto.

— Sí, lo está —fue lo que dijo una nueva voz.

Rikuo se giró y vio a otro de sus más fieles subordinados, Kurotabo. Gracias a él también se dio cuenta de que tanto como Kubinashi, Kejoro y muchos otros estaban observando a Tsurara.

— Esa chica aún sabe cómo hacerlo… —comentó Kejoro impresionada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó el castaño.

Kejoro lo miró y le sonrió—Esa es la danza de la primera nevada de los youkai de hielo —respondió, explicándole a su amo lo que su helada amiga hacía.

— ¿Danza de la primera nevada? —volvió a cuestionar Rikuo, eso era algo nuevo para él.

— Así es. Cada año, cuando la primera nevada viene, los youkai de hielo bailan esa danza, como si fuera un rezo —explicó la mujer, fijando su vista en Tsurara de nueva cuenta.

Parpadeante, el joven vuelve a cuestionar— Si hacen eso cada año, ¿por qué no lo vi antes? —preguntó el heredero.

— Porque Tsurara no volvió a hacer esto después de unirse al Clan Nura —comentó Kurotabo—. Pero este año prometió que lo haría. Es por eso que hemos estado esperando la primera nevada —comentó el monje asesino viendo a Tsurara.

Después de aquellas explicaciones ya nadie dijo más nada, tan sólo se quedaron observando a Tsurara bailar por todo el patio.

Mientras la observaba, Rikuo pudo ver la verdadera apariencia de la Yuki Onna, y por alguna extraña razón supo que nadie más la pudo ver.

Ese show era… únicamente para él.

Sin despegar su mirada de ella sintió algo muy cálido en su interior, eran los sentimientos de su otra forma. Sonrió. Ambos vieron la verdadera apariencia de Tsurara.

* * *

><p>— Qué lindo espectáculo el que hiciste hace rato —le comentó Rikuo a su acompañante mientras caminaban por la calle.<p>

— Gracias… —respondió Tsurara con una sonrisa, logrando con ese gesto que las mejillas de Rikuo se tornaran rojas y que viera hacia otro lado.

Después de aquella danza, Tsurara le había pedido a su amo que la acompañara a caminar durante algunos minutos. Pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta es que ya llevaban más de una hora fuera de la mansión.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos exactamente? —preguntó Rikuo de nuevo.

— Ya casi estamos ahí —dijo ella muy animada. Estaban ahora subiendo una gran colina.

Rikuo no entendía muy bien hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo, pero prefirió no decir nada y seguirla. Caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron a la cima de la colina. Tsurara se dio la vuelta y observó a su amo con una sonrisa, la cual confundió al Nura.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó él. Tsurara apuntó hacia atrás de Rikuo y este se giró.

Su respiración se detuvo.

Lo que estaba frente a él era la ciudad entera… y se veía realmente hermosa. Era la vista nocturna más… preciosa que había visto jamás. La combinación de las luces y la nieve sólo hacían que el espectáculo fuera mucho más maravilloso.

Rikuo se giró hacia Tsurara para ver su expresión nuevamente, esta estaba llena de alegría. El joven Nura respiró hondo y tomó la mano de la Yuki Onna, logrando sí que esta se sorprendiera y mirara al chico confundida.

— Yo… —intentó decir, pero tan rápido como el valor le llegó se esfumó, por lo que soltó su mano—. _No puedo decirlo. Simplemente no puedo… _—pensó para sí.

— _**¿Te estás acobardando? — **_preguntó una voz dentro de su cabeza.

— _Bueno, tal vez tú puedas decirlo… —_se respondió a sí mismo, frustrado. Y antes de que el otro pudiera responder, este ya había efectuado el cambio a su forma nocturna.

Tsurara lo observó un tanto o más confundida de lo que ya estaba. El de mirada carmín, ya no pudiendo hacer mucho posó su mirada sobre la de ella. Este abrió la boca también dispuesto a decir algo pero, nada salió de ella. Frustrado volvió a bajar la mirada.

Para él esto no estaba bien, sentía que no debía ser él quien se lo dijera.

La Yuki Onna solamente sonrió ante sus acciones. Dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de él y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Rikuo.

Rikuo seguía debatiéndose internamente lo que él sentía con su otra apariencia, pero repentinamente sintió cómo es que una gran energía se liberaba, por lo que alzó su rostro. Sus orbes color carmín se abrieron completamente, se había quedado sin habla por lo que tenía frente a él.

Una mujer de largos cabellos negros se encontraba frente a él. Al ella girarse sus orbes doradas se encontraron con los orbes carmín, los cuales no dejaban de asombrarse por la belleza y el porte de quien lo miraba. Y es que no era para más, si ya Tsurara le parecía alguien realmente linda y encantadora… esta versión adulta de ella lo era mucho más.

— ¿Tiene algo que decirme, tercer heredero? —le preguntó Tsurara.

El Nura no respondió su pregunta, lo único que este hizo fue cerrar sus manos en un puño y caminó hacia ella. Se detuvo a tan sólo centímetros de la joven mujer y la miró por unos cuantos segundos, contemplándola, así como de la misma forma en que ella lo hacía con él.

Sin decir nada, Rikuo desvaneció el espacio que había entre ellos al inclinarse hacia Tsurara y posar sus labios sobre los de ella, lo cual sorprendió a la mujer de las nieves.

El beso fue corto, por lo que la dama no tuvo tiempo ni de responderle.

Tsurara observó a Rikuo sin decir nada, viendo cómo es que él volvía a intentar decirle algo.

— Se supone que debía decirte algo… pero mi forma diurna no tuvo el coraje para decírtelo —comenzó—. Yo me escuchaba más seguro que él, por lo que cambió de forma para que así yo pudiera… —dijo Rikuo rápidamente, aún nervioso. Tomó un poco más de aire y continuó— decírtelo… —finalizó, enfatizando mucho el "decírtelo". Tsurara se quedó callada durante algunos segundos, pero pocos después sonrió.

Rikuo respiró profundo y volvió a mentalizarse para poder hablar de nueva cuenta.

— ¡_Me siento ridículo, maldita sea! ¡Jamás me he sentido así! Esto es estúpido… —_pensó para sí mismo.

— **Sólo di lo que sientes… — **le respondió Rikuo diurno calmadamente.

— _¡Ya lo sé! —_le dijo el de ojos carmín mientras veía a Tsurara, quien seguía esperando pacientemente a que su amo terminara de hablar—. Tsurara, yo… —comenzó, pero se detuvo un momento, nervioso. Se mordió la lengua y continuó—. T-Te amo… —se confesó.

¡Al fin! Finalmente había dicho lo que sentía. Qué duro era todo eso. Mientras que él sentía un alivio inmenso, Tsurara no sabía bien cómo sentirse en ese momento. Estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez un poco confundida.

De un momento a otro, la Yuki Onna tomó su rostro con sus manos y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de su amo. Esto tomó desprevenido a Rikuo, pero aún así pudo corresponder el gesto al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, acercándola más a él.

El beso duró unos cuantos segundos más que el otro, pero para ellos duró mucho más, parecía como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo para que así ambos pudieran disfrutar de dicha caricia.

Lentamente Tsurara se fue alejando de él y lo miró a los ojos con sus orbes doradas, los cuales estaban llenos de alegría y amor.

— Yo también te amo —le dijo sonriéndole.

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue la unión de sus labios nuevamente, haciendo que ella alejara sus manos de su rostro y rodeara su cuello con sus brazos mientras que él volvía a ejercer fuerza sobre su cintura, uniéndola más a él.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así? ¿Cuánto fue que duró el beso en esta ocasión? Eso a ellos no les importaba. Lo único que ellos querían…

_Era estar a su lado para siempre._

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Suki: <strong>Y bueno, finalmente fui capaz de terminar la re-edición de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y pues… nos vemos en alguna otra entrega. ¡Nos vemos!

.

.

.

_**Suki90, presentó.**_


End file.
